


Can't  Escape

by Ivy_Sylph



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, AU, M/M, Original Character(s), Orochimaru fucked up real bad, Time Travel - In Omake only, chunin exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: Madara was dead, killed by Hashirama, yet, Tobirama still haunted by the man. He had always tried to deny his feeling for Madara, to the point he would push the man to his dead, yet, the feeling wouldn't go away. Now, when he finally sees the man again, which will he chooses? His feelings, or his duty?Warning: English isn't my first language. I'm having someone to beta my fic since the beginning so it may take a while, please bear with it.





	1. Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Right. First time writing a Naruto fanfic. As you see, the pair is Madara x Tobirama, and it will have one or two smut chapters, depend on if I can handle it, lol.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm having someone to beta my fic since the beginning so it may take a while, please bear with it ;v;  
> The time in this fic could be slightly wrong compare to the timeline, but I don't really have to correct timeline so I just go with the flow.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have the bloodinkpen as my first beta for this chapter, then I re-read it and fix it a little (on 24th April). After that I have Yudja to fix the rest mistake (thank you so much!)  
> First Beta: thebloodinkpen (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10122443/thebloodinkpen)  
> Second Beta: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudja/pseuds/Yudja (Main one as Yudja did a lot work here for me *Scratches head* Ehehe ~~ Even make the words become more smoothly for reader ~ )

**"** **Tobirama** **never forget** **that** **the Uchiha were, are and always will be Senju’s enemy. No matter what happen** **s,** **we c** **an** **never trust them.** **"**

A long time ago, when he was still just a kid, innocent, naive and excited to learn more about the world around him, his father had already told him this. The man made sure that Tobirama would remember those words very well and cling to them. He wasn’t like Hashirama, he wasn’t someone who was meant to become the leader, the new clan's head in the future. He couldn’t act like him and live his life as he wanted. Tobirama wasn’t the cheerful kid, who loved to play and explore this world **_(Like Kawarama)_**. Nor like Itama, the kind-heart and gentle boy. He couldn’t act like his brothers and live his life as he wanted. No, he was meant to be the warrior who would protect Hashirama, the Senju's heir, the one who was destined to be clan head, to protect his younger brothers and teach them everything he knew.

There was no real reason for the Senju and Uchiha rivalries, as Tobirama was told, they had been like that for more than a hundred years, unable to live together, always fighting and killing. And if forced to give his opinion on the war, Tobirama would said that this endless conflict was foolish and senseless, but who was he to judge when he was a participant of it ? He was a Senju, and it was his duty to protect the clan, even if it mean he had to kill one Uchiha after the other to do it.

No matter how many fell down and were never able to get back up again, nothing changed. Because it’s human’s instinct to fight for their beliefs be they good or bad, right or wrong, it didn’t matter, they all had theirs reasons. Humans were pretty foolish right ? Willing to throw away their life just for beliefs. But again, it wasn’t like he was any different.

After all, Tobirama was just another human and like those people, a fool and a coward. How can he judge them when he is the same as them?

 

To be honest, it wasn’t like this at first. Although Tobirama understood his duty, but he couldn’t truly hate the Uchiha, until they took away his brother–Kawarama. Little Kawarama was so bright, so full of energy, both like and unlike Hashirama. Still, he loved his brothers dearly. Even if Hashirama had been quite troublesome at times, Kawarama quite the hot-head and always eager to fight, and Itama too soft for the shinobi world, Tobirama loved them with all his heart. It was Tobirama who raised his two younger brothers, because Butsuma was mostly busy with his duty as a clan head, and Hashirama was too carefree to even notice.

Tobirama was there for Kawarama and Itama, he was their brother, and also a parental figure to them. Yet, the Uchiha took them away from him. They destroyed his **sun** , his **sunshine** –Kawarama and then his **kindheart** -Itama. They took them both.

 

It hurt so much that the pain took a different form. It became the flame of hatred, beautiful yet deadly. It was ridiculous, how someone like him could control water so well and who never showed much emotion, yet, owned such flame, such heat, belonged to someone like Tobirama. **_(Wouldn’t it make more sense if someone with Katon affinity owned that flame, instead of himself – a Suiton user?)_** But it wasn’t like it mattered, right? The hatred inside him just kept growing more and more with each day that passed, and no one can deny it, not even Tobirama.

He wasn’t Hashirama. He didn’t have anyone to comfort him, no one to talk to or share the pain with. So he took it all to himself, embraced it, just as he embraced the hatred inside him, and he changed.

He was no longer just a naive kid, as his innocent has been destroyed by those Uchiha. Tainted by hatred–there was no turning back, or perhaps it was simply what he told himself.

 

Tobirama hated the Uchiha. How could he not when it was their fault that Kawarama and Itama no longer existed ** _? (Even if somewhere in his mind, a voice would disagree with tha_** ** _t, b_** ** _ecause Kawarama and Itama still alive, in his heart, his mind and his memory.)_**

But more than that, he hated Uchiha Madara. Indeed, there was no reason for this hatred, yet, it existed. Perhaps it was their fate, to hate each other, to become enemy. One look, and it was everything he needed to hate the man. Laughter escaped his throat, full of disgust, but for whom? For himself, or for the man? Funny that he found himself not giving a fuck.

Maybe, Tobirama was the only one who remembered that day, the day when they first met. After all, beside his brother – Uchiha Izuna, that bastard only cared about Hashirama. It was strange to see that his enemy and his brother had such tight bonds. He wondered if Hashirama ever wished Madara to become his brother, instead of Tobirama. Ah, even Kawarama and Itama would be better than himself, right? **_(No_** ** _!_** ** _It wasn’t like_** ** _that_** ** _! –_** ** _a v_** ** _oice told him - still, he couldn’t bring himself to believe those words_** ** _.)_**

Madara and Hashirama were best friends, almost like brothers, with their dream for world peace, or at least the stop of this meaningless war. Hashirama trusted the guy, was willing to share everything with Madara.

Then what about him? Who is he? For what reason did he exist?

Broken laughter **_(whose it belonged to? Perhaps it’s his laughter, but Tobirama turned blind eyes to it)_**. There was so many questions, and yet, there was no answers. The Senju feared he may become insane if this keep up, but who would care?

 

Still, their dream – who appeared so unreachable – actually come truth.

He had thought that it was a mere pipe-dream. After all, even if the Uchiha and Senju had stopped fighting and killing, it didn’t mean others clans would do the same. Yet they managed to stop the war and attain peace through the establishment of the village.

Thanks to Hashirama’s luck, or did the Gods also had had enough and decided to make the war stop? Or perhaps, all the blood and tears shed, all theses losses, finally brought back their humanity.

Uchiha and Senju were no longer fighting, no longer at each other’s throat. And from there, a village was founded. Tobirama wasn’t as naive as his brother, no, he trusted what he saw, and he wasn’t a dreamer like Hashirama. He could see that, despite the fact that they had decided to live together, member of the two clans still disliked each other. Not to forget, the Uchiha only cared about their clan, never put the well-being of the village before that of their clan. How can they work well together when somes of them only care about themselves ? But Hashirama wouldn’t see that, he wouldn’t believe it. Thus, Tobirama chose to stay quiet.

.

.

.

Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Tobirama couldn’t disagree with that name, as their village was surrounded by plenty trees. It was wonderful and amazing, how the village was quickly founded and filled with plenty clans, filled with hope and harmony.

But not to forget, that nothing last forever, especially good things.

The village have chosen Hashirama instead of Madara as Konoha’s Hokage. Maybe it wasn’t that bad at first, but as the time passed, Tobirama could see how things were slowly turning. The hatred in Madara’s eyes was so familiar.

 

Heh.

 

Madara must have really hated them, but perhaps mostly Tobirama. After all, he was the one who killed Izuna, Madara’s dearest brother. Not to forget, just like how Izuna always told Madara, Tobirama was there to remind Hashirama that they could never trust the Uchiha, especially Madara. It didn’t matter how his brother would react to theses reminders, because it was his duty to protect Hashirama’s dream,  –thus ensuring the well-being of the clan and of the village–, by advising him to be cautious of the Uchiha clan.

Tobirama wanted to laugh bitterly right in Madara’s face. Ah, he hated him so much, and to see Madara in pain, to see the Uchiha became just like him, swallowed by the hatred. It should have been amazing. But, what was that feeling, why did his chest hurted so much? He just couldn’t understand.

He tried to push the pain away, Tobirama told himself that, it was due to the fact he was overworked those days. Indeed, that must have been the reason why he had started feeling like this. He shouldn’t think about the Uchiha anymore, after all, Tobirama still had many things to do **_(But a small voice in his head kept whispering, that he shouldn’t ignore it, or he would surely regret it; and he did years later.)_**

.

.

.

Madara left.

Just as Tobirama had expected. But why did it felt so wrong, and how could he have guessed it? Was it because the signs were so clear, or was it something else?

He wasn’t so sure, and the fact that he could understand the man so well left him surprised. When did it begin? How did it end up like this? It wasn’t like Tobirama was friends with Madara like Hashirama was. Yet, he could see Madara’s point, could understand why the man decided to leave. As if they were close enough for Tobirama to guess Madara’s next move, even though everyone with a brain would had to know that it was impossible. After all, Madara hate him, and Tobirama return the sentiment.

 

 

 

Uchiha Madara left Konoha. As someone who hated him so much, shouldn’t have he felt grateful? Because theses damned eyes of his were no longer here!

Uchiha Marada fought against Senju Hashirama and was killed during the battle and his brother couldn’t find his best friend’s body. **_(Somewhere in his mind, he wondered if Hashirama could ever considered himself as Madara’s best friend again... Everyone knew just how close Hashirama and Madara are, almost as if they were brothers, yet, it was Tobirama’s actions that broke Hashirama and Madara’s bonds. The Senju wondered, how would his anija react if he (Hashirama) ever found out that it was part of Tobirama’s fault that Madara snapped... Part of him afraid that Hashirama will turn his back against him, and Tobirama would lose the last member of his family. Laughter filled the room, the white-hair male wondered if he was slowly becomes insane...)_**

With news like these, he should have felt happy, right? After all, that mad man wasn’t alive anymore. Konoha couldn't be any safer.

Then why, why did it hurt so much?

.

.

.

Another year, another spring.

Followed by the gentle wind, the petals allowed themselves to travel around, anywhere the wind reached, curious about this big and wonderful world. Still, there was some that preferred to stay here, stay in Konoha, and as the wind caressed someone’s cheek, the petals fell onto his lap, some even stuck in his hair. Yet, there was no reaction from him.

He was busy, not working, but watching the children, the adult, the birds- everything that belonged to Konoha. It was beautiful, full of life force, yet Tobirama couldn’t bring himself to feel the same. No one beside himself noticed this, but since that fateful day, he could no longer feel happy. Although Tobirama wasn’t one with many emotions, because he hid them all, there were still some moments when he felt happy, for example, when Hashirama finally got married. But, he hadn’t felt like that for a while now. Nothing could lift his mood, not even his love for creating new jutsus.

Lips pressed together to form a thin line. He found himself staring at the busy street, unconsciously searching for someone. Someone with long and wild black hair. Someone with the familiar red armour. With those black orb that could turn red – more like turn into the very popular yet dangerous doujutsu - ones that he should have never allowed himself to look into, but even then he still **knew** how beautiful they were. No one could deny how deadly those Sharingans were, but even so, they wouldn’t and **couldn’t** stop themselves from looking into those eyes.

Just like him.

His hands were held up, as if they tried to reach for something, **someone**. They wanted to reach out for a person, wanted to **touch** him, to **feel** him. But he knew, he just **couldn’t**. Because Madara had no longer existed. And in front of him, there was just empty space.

Laughter filled the room, he felt like choking on it. He understands it now...

 

Senju Tobirama disliked the Uchiha, because they cared for their clan more than for the village. But more than that, he disliked the Uchiha because of their curse!

The Curse of Hatred.

The Uchiha weren’t one without feeling like people thought. No, they were people who were greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tended to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions. The despair of these experiences cause a manifestation of unique chakra within an Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan.

 

He hated Uchiha Madara. In his eyes, Madara was a mad man, a threat to Konoha and to their peaceful village. But at the same time, it was Madara who had helped Hashirama found the village, who gave it a name: Konoha. He loved the village as much as Hashirama and that love turned into hatred.

Tobirama wanted nothing to do with the man. But why did it hurt when he was no longer there? Why did he keep searching for Madara’s shadow, when he clearly knew it was impossible?

Perhaps he knew the answer, but refused to acknowledge it. No. He would never admit it, right?

 

_[Senju]_

 

He had told himself a million times already. It was dangerous to open such door, despite that, he still couldn’t forget him. Why?! Why wouldn’t Madara leave him alone even in death? He held his head in his hands, wished he could just ignore everything, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to...

 

_[Sen... Tobirama]_

 

With shaking hands and closed eyes, he tried to deny that anything happened. He didn’t hear anything, nor did he see anyone. But he knew, it was useless. The corner of his lips twitched slightly, then turned up for a small-yet-full-of-mocking smirk. He mocked himself because, really now, how could he not? This was his punishment, for staying alive while Kawarama and Itama weren’t, for killing Izuna, for leading Madara to his death, right?

 

It hurt.

It hurt so much. But no one would know, because he was Tobirama, he had no feelings.

No one would know, just how painful it was. How his heart felt like it was shattering.

 

As a small choke escaped his throat, Tobirama slowly lifted his head up and glanced outside the window with a doubtful look.

 

People thought he hated the Uchiha.

People thought he loathed Madara.

But they were wrong.

 

Tobirama didn’t hate the Uchiha, he hated their curse.

Tobirama didn’t loathe Madara. He had always tried to lie to himself, acted as if he loathed him and wanted the man to die. But... But the truth was-he loved him! That was why he wanted the man to stay away. He was supposed to be the weapon, to die protecting his clan, his brother. Feelings weren’t something he needed and especially not towards an Uchiha. Yet, he couldn’t deny his feelings for Madara anymore...

What a joke, right?

And now, Madara had become his nightmare. Someone that haunted him, whether he was awake or deep asleep.

 

Tobirama knew, he will never able to escape from Madara... Even in his **death**.

.

.

.

**_[Love is a touch and yet not a touch]_ **

_Want_ _ed_ _to reach out, yet couldn’t._

 

**End chapter 1.**


	2. Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I want to chain you up  
> I want to tie you down]  
> \- Sucker for pain
> 
> ~~~~  
> Madara's point view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see, the pair is Madara x Tobirama, and it will have one or two smut chapters, depend on if I can handle it, lol.   
> English isn't my first language. I'm having someone to beta my fic since the beginning so it may take a while, please bear with it ;v;  
> The time in this fic could be slightly wrong compare to the timeline, but I don't really have to correct timeline so I just go with the flow.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

Hn.

If he must, Madara would said that this world is full of idiot, who wouldn’t give a fuck and throw away their humanity so easy, just to satisfy their greed and their lust, for power, for money, for anything they wished for. And it made he laughed. They said they wanted peace, but they fought and killed their own kinds. What a joke, when the only thing they seem to care was themselves. Thus, the war happend, for many years and it would continue no matter what, the cycle of hatred, nothing could break it. Old or young, female or male, innocence or guilty, it just didn’t matter, they would fall, life taken, and the ground wound tainted with blood. And there was no one to stop this, because heroes **don’t** exist.

 

Still.

This world doesn’t need a hero. And for peace to actually happen, they need a **villain**. Someone who was **powerful** enough to kill all the trash, who dared to go against the idea, and thus, used **fear** to control people. Only then, they would stop fighting and killing. Only then, peace would come.

Madara isn’t a good person. No. Unlike that fool Hashirama, he wasn’t that naive. If the man must admitted, he said that Tobirama was more like him, as they both someone who would use their brain, someone who focus on reality, while Hashirama would be someone people called as a dreamer. But no one could deny his power and strength. He may disliked Hashirama, for betrayed him, but he respected the man for his power.

 

Perhaps, when he was young, Madara had dreamed and believed that such things could be gained without tears and blood, but as he grew up, as he saw just how cruel this fucking world is, he couldn’t anymore. Still, he never think that it would take away his **brother** , his last brother, the **last member** of his family. Izuna was his everything, there was no word could describe how much he loved his brother, yet, he **failed** him. He knew this was war, he knew that anything could happen, yet, because Izuna was almost as strong as himself, he had allowed himself to be careless and he paid the price.

He was never the same after Izuna’s death.

But he tried. It was better than do nothing. Tried to see the world the way Hashirama see it. Tried to make it better, so no one could live a life like them, like him, like Izuna.

Still. He failed again. He knew he was slowly broken. Hashirama was someone he considered a friend, a brother, perhaps also the last string that connected him to his world, someone that could give him hope. But, even so, Hashirama couldn’t see it, and Madara was pushed to his limit... Thus, the string snapped, and there was no turning back.

 

_(But is it really like that?)_

 

Small whisper at the back of his mind. And he knew, it wasn’t far from the truth. Despite his hatred for the man, Madara could still see it, how they worked so well together... It was nice, to have someone understand you, but unfortunately, said person was also his enemy. Their relationship, it was hard to explain, they could work together, but only when it was important enough, otherwise, they would scream at each other, almost as if they wanted to kill the other. Beside, it wasn’t like they believe there was something between them. Tobirama. Madara knew he should kill the man, not only because Tobirama was the one who killed Izuna, but also because of what the man had awoke inside him, even when he was young.

 

He tried. But it just wouldn’t work. The feeling still there, like roots, pierced through his heart, wrapped around it. But, fortunately for him, Tobirama loathed him, and always agrue with him. It helped Madara to focus on his hatred, instead of those feeling.

 

_[Love and Hate. Two face of a coin.]_

 

And then he left.

Left his Clan. Left Konoha. Because it was no longer his home. _(And he found himself wonder, where is his home then?)_

He didn’t regret it. Even though it was Hashirama’s friendship that kept him stay and sane until now, but as time passed, it was no longer enough. Hashirama still just a friend, not family, not like Izuna, and not enough. This empty feeling, Madara didn’t think Hashirama could understand it. It was the same, wasn’t it? When the man moved on after the lost of his brother. _(It wasn’t easy, but Hashirama just that kind of person, never stay back, never stop moving, full of energy)_. Unlike Madara.

He had tried, and clearly it wasn’t working, so why wasting his time even more? Enough. He wanted to try his way, and perhaps... If it work, he could see Izuna again, and maybe more than just that. _(Somehow, he could saw a white-hair male, with small smile, looked at him as if he was everything...)_

 

It wasn’t exactly like how he planned though. Because he never expected Hashirama to pull that trick and stabbed him. He should have die. But he didn’t. Because Hashirama wasn’t the only one who had trick under his sleeve. Still, Madara had made sure he was ‘killed’ by Hashirama, and without a body to bring back. This way, he could go on with his plan without being chased after. It was a nice plan.

_(And he found himself once again thought about that bastard Senju. How would he takes the new? Happy? After all, Tobirama hated Madara, everyone knew that. Still, he had hoped that his death would somehow affect the man. Then he snickered, knew that it was impossible, but how wrong he was...)_

.

.

.

He didn’t know how, but the white-hair Senju kept appearing in his mind – when he wasn’t working hard enough to forget everything. It wasn’t that bad though. Hn... To be honest, it was pleasant. Because in his mind, the Senju wouldn’t glare at him, or try to kill him. Under the shadow of the branches, Tobirama would look at him, and somehow, the man smile at him...

 

He still remembered the first time they met, or rather, the first time he saw him. Had to admit, the man was quite good in hiding, but Madara had more experience than him. Although he couldn’t sense it at first, but after a few time, he would notice that Hashirama had someone tailed him. He didn’t tell his friend though, as he was curious. It was pure luck that he saw him, but when he did, he was glad. White beautiful hair _(with a much more cooler hairstyle than Hashirama at that time)_ , eyes as red as ruby. Well. Uchiha tend to enjoy people with red eyes, it was beautiful after all, and remind them of their sharingan, of blood... Too bad, Tobirama belonged to Senju. If he wasn’t, Madara probably would kidnap him. _(And made him his bride. The idea was nice, the white-hair Senju would look wonderful in Uchiha’s traditional clothes)._

And when he could have a full view of the boy at that time. Damn. Even better! With that fucking smirk on face, Madara had wanted to steal him away from his family, to break him, to make him his. _(Although he was young, he wasn’t naive. And kid that time was much more mature than nowadays)_

 

Madara knew it was impossible though, because they are enemy, and because Tobirama clearly hated Uchiha. So he pushed it down, focus on his hatred, to make himself dislike him. _(It clearly didn’t work though, because years later, Madara still thought of him)_

 

 **But**.

There was nothing to lost now, so why he even care? Maybe... Once he had planned out everything, he would come back, to take what was his, and give himself a present as well. It would be fun to break him, and rebuild him, or perhaps, with his sharingan, he could.... Ah, where was the fun if he spoiled it now?

Indeed that was a good plan. A small smirk found it’s way to his face, as the man opened his eyes, Sharingan spinning madly, dangerous and deadly, but unable to look away, as if captured by said eyes. He could heard himself chuckle at the thought of owning said Senju. No need to rush though, after all, there was a lot things needed to be done first.

 

Now then,

_Should we dance?_

.

.

.

He didn’t expect he would come back that early though.

Hn. Right, he had returned to Konoha, but only because he had some business here. The village still the same though, even if a year had passed, even if more clans had came and joined the village. Seem like Tobirama had finished building the ninja system, it wasn’t hard to notice though. He couldn’t deny the fact Hashirama was a good leader, because under his lead, the village seem to become bigger and stronger, but no doubt Tobirama was also there to help. After all, although Hashirama was good with convince people, Tobirama was the brain.

 

Despite that, he still able to enter the village and made his way to Uchiha’s compound, and once there, the Uchiha sneaked inside, grabbed what he need, destroyed what he must. It wasn’t like those traitors would know though, only Madara and Izuna knew about that, but he couldn’t take the risk. Those traitors just didn’t deserve it anyway, so why keep it there for them?

Still, he finished it all, and he should left right away. But at that moment, he stopped.

 

_(How is he now?)_

 

He asked himself, about Tobirama, as he was curious about the man. Without him, would Tobirama became happier? Such a pity he wasn’t there to see the man’s reaction when the news of his death reached him, but he could somewhat find out now, right? Thus, he made his way to the Senju’s compound, wasn’t that easy, just like when he sneaked inside the Uchiha, because those damn Senju was rival with Uchiha, of course they weren’t like those trash around the village. Still, imagine his surprise when he found himself sneaked in just fine, seem like there wasn’t many Senju there tonight, mission perhaps?

 

As he continued, he found out Hashirama had left the village for his work as Hokage, explained why the village seem weaker tonight, just perfect for him. It was pure luck that Tobirama stayed in the village to protect it instead of following his brother.

Hn.

Seem like Fate was on his side, but then again, Madara wasn’t one who believed in fate, probably because he chose right time.

 

Madara didn’t come too close, as he would hate to be caught by Tobirama’s sensor abilities, but with his Sharingan, it wasn’t like he couldn’t see anything from this spot. But once again, he found himself surprised by what he saw. First, Hashirama was out of village, thus there was no problem to sneak in _(Still, if the man wasn’t out, Madara knew he could still sneak in, harder, but nothing could stop him)._ And now, he found a drunk Tobirama.

 

The white-hair Senju was leaning against his window, with a bottle of sake in his hand, eyes half closed, almost dizzy, and cheek flushed due to the alcohol. He didn’t expect this though, as Tobirama was clearly a workaholic, it was rare to see the man allowed himself to get drunk like that, because it would definitely affect his work for the next day. What could made the man drowned himself in sake though? Curious, Madara made his way a little closer, Sharingan still actived, perhaps because he wanted to stay on his guard, or maybe he just wanted to record this moment. And as he focus on the sight in front of him, he saw just how messy Tobirama’s clothes was, enough for him to see the skin underneat, and fuck, it made he felt like the first time he had saw him.

 

But grown-up Tobirama was ten time better than little Tobirama.

Cheery lips, somewhat wet due to the sake, slightly part, as if invited him to ravish it. He could saw the skin under his clothes, although there was scar, but it only made everything better, as he would love to lick on the scar, to dig his nails and scratch on those. Then there was Tobirama’s neck and collarbone, he wished to bite down on there, to leave his mark on him, red and purple, bet it looked amazing against his skin. Swallowed hard, he knew he needed to stay came, or else he could put himself in danger and blow his cover away.

 

But fuck. As if Tobirama could actually felt him, the man sudden called out his name. Although his voice was a little shaking, and unlike usual, there wasn’t any hatred in it.

 

“Madara”

 

Simply, but he could felt so many things behind it. It wasn’t because Tobirama had sense him _(As the Senju didn’t move)_ , but because he missed him, longed for him. Eyes widen, as Madara didn’t expect that, yet it was actually happening! Tobirama had just called for him, and his eyes, there was so much sadness, as if the man was broken without his existence. He just couldn’t bring himself to believe it though, because he had thought the man hated him, loathed him, but seem like he was wrong. Madara must praised Tobirama for his skill in acting. He believed, the Senju also had some feeling for him, why would he missed him if he didn’t then? But really, if only he could grab Tobirama, or perhaps kidnap said person with him. Too bad, he wasn’t that stupid, especial when he still had too many things to do. He just couldn’t do it, to blow away his cover, to show himself again to the world, to Tobirama, when he had finished nothing.

 

And at the same time, he wasn’t planning for someone else to steal away Tobirama, **his** Tobirama. If the man hated him, it would be more easy for him, as he could focus on his hatred and ignored him, but really, after he had acknowledge of his feeling, and saw Tobirama became like that because of him – which clearly told him that Tobirama probably also felt something for him, it wasn’t like he could forget everything.

Would he let go? Of course not. Tobirama was **his** , and he would made sure that even though he was ‘dead’, Tobirama **could never** able to forget him _(Not like Tobirama could anyway)._

It was selfish, but it wasn’t like Madara gave a shit. This was how he loved, how an Uchiha loved. To break down their love’s wings, to tie them down, so they could never leave them. Such twisted love...

 

As the Sharingan began to spin, to form into Mangekyou Sharingan, his lips curled up, into a small smirk.

 

_[Ah.... Let’s the game Begin, Tobirama.]_

 

**End Chapter 2.**

 


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is why I have come here, why I have found you in your darkest hours...  
> I will give you things you have tried to convince yourself you do not want.  
> I will force you to think about what you have been told is wrong.  
> I will make you beg for the darkness I have offered you.  
> And in the end, I will make you mine."  
> ~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. First time writing a Naruto fanfic. As you see, the pair is Madara x Tobirama, and it will have one or two smut chapters, depend on if I can handle it, lol.   
> English isn't my first language. I'm having someone to beta my fic since the beginning so it may take a while, please bear with it ;v;  
> The time in this fic could be slightly wrong compare to the timeline, but I don't really have to correct timeline so I just go with the flow.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

 

_“Tobirama...”_

_Small whisper could be heard, with a voice so fucking familiar, as if he had heard it somewhere before, yet, he just couldn’t remember whose voice it is. But it wasn’t just a voice, wasn’t just a whisper that torture him. He could felt it, the way said person called out his name, so seducing, so temping, like the Golden Apple, the Pandora box... To lure him closer, to pull him deeper into this sin, this darkness, and it wasn’t like he could do something about it. He couldn’t move his body, but he could felt it, the warm breathe at his earlobe, but it was soon replaced with tongue and teeth, licked and nipped on his earlobe, so strange, so weird, it made him shivered, but it wasn’t the only thing. There was hand on his body, his **naked** body (How did he become like this? He couldn’t remember anything). Caressed his skin so gently, from his neck, down to his collarbone, just to stop at his chest, and suddenly, the fingers pressed down, nails dug into his skin, and he found himself gasped at the strange feeling. It was like, his whole body was on fire! Yet, he didn’t hate it, he actually wanted more, to feel those lips, those hands on his body, and he swore, he could sense that the other man was smirking (He really had no idea how he knew that when the room is pitch-black, and he felt dirty for even wanted this to continue). Before he knew it, the man was on top him, one hand gripped on his hands, pinned them on top of his head, one hand moved under his chin and forced his head up. _

_Too dark. Too weak._

_He couldn’t see. He couldn’t move. But he could felt, could heard._

_“Look at me”_

_Three simple words, but as if he was hypnosis, or perhaps it was his pride that made him unable to stand down even in this kind of situation, he looked up, hoped to see the face of his kidnapper, and suddenly, the place was no longer filled with darkness. It wasn’t normal though, no, it was far from that. Blood red room, and a pair of Sharingan were everything he could see, and he found himself unable to look away, unable to breathe, as if he had forgot how to do it, and his heart almost stopped at the sight in front of him. But before he could even snap out of that, before he could even open his mouth to say something...._

 

He woke up.

Mentally cursed himself, he knew he wasn’t that far from crazy if this keep up any longer. Those dream, it was one of those dream again, and no matter what he did, it wouldn’t go away. Buried face into his hands, the white-hair male closed his eyes, wondered just what the fuck is wrong with him. The man was dead, even without a body, his brother was sure of it, and they even sent out party to search for Madara’s sign of being alive, but there was none. Beside, if the man really still alive, then why he hadn’t return for revenge? Sighed, he knew it was impossible for that to happen, but it wasn’t the problem. The problem was those dream...

 

He had been having them for almost a year now, and no matter what happen in the dream, the moment he saw the man’s face, he would wake up. It was always the same, blood red world, sharingan spinning. The man always there, touched him, felt him, and fuck, those sinful hands, it would drown him with pleasure so easily, but he was never able to get to the end, always wake up half way, and it made him longed for it even more, for the touch, for the dream, and it made him mad! Sometims, he couldn’t even knew if he wanted those dream or not. It was messing with him, he knew it, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t even sure what was the reason, maybe because he was broken without the man _(Must be a joke, it wasn’t like they were close when the man was still there...)._ He couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone though, couldn’t burden anyone with his problem, and perhaps he was too prideful to let people know how mess up he is...

 

Was he broken?

Oh how he had fell. The monster who was said to be without a heart had actually loved someone – his own enemy. Tobirama was known for his abilities to control his feeling, and yet, with each day passed by, he found himself missed the Uchiha even more and more. It wasn’t just in his dream, but he would saw the man everywhere, the place the man usual to pass by, the route the man used to walk. Perhaps he had already gone mad, but who know, no madman know they are mad, right? Slowly lifted up his hands, he couldn’t help but chuckled, yet, it just wasn’t the same... His eyes, they were full of sorrow, and his hands, it was shaken. Two years since they day Madara was gone, and still couldn’t moved on. How pathetic he is. But he knew he couldn’t throw away everything to follow the man, after all, Tobirama blamed himself for pushing Madara to that route.

 

“Madara... I... I....”

 

The words died on his tongue, as he knew, he couldn’t actually say it, when Madara was no longer there... How disgusting, indeed, the man hated himself for what he had became. He had fell for someone he shouldn’t, and he was a coward for deny everything. He just didn’t know what to do anymore, he was a mess, he couldn’t even think. If he could turn back, would he fall for the man again? If he could go back, would he still deny everything, to live the life his father wished for, or something more? But there was no ifs, and there was no regret, after all, they were born without regret...

 

Broken man, haunted by his past.

And the only one who could save was no longer ther, or was he...?

.

.

.

Well shit. He did not expect this to happen.

At this moment, Tobirama was out of Konoha for a solo mission, which wasn’t that strange. Though, this was going to be his last solo mission as he had decided to take on a genin team. The Senju had hoped that by doing this, he could at least distract himself from ... He truly hoped so. Still, it wasn’t that bad, it was just A rank mission, without any chance to become higher rank. But, he wasn’t forced, Tobirama had volunteer for this mission, as he wanted to get away from the village, even if just for a moment, to forget everything, to run away from the nightmare that had been haunting him. He had told himself, it was for the village, to hunt and kill one of Konoha’s threat, but he knew it was just a lie, a lie to protect himself. Since when did the proud and strong Senju had became such a coward? He couldn’t remember anymore, snorted at his own self, Tobirama wondered just how low he could fall?

 

Sighed, the male leaned against the tree, stared at his own hands. He had already finished his mission, the victim was sealed in the scroll, but Tobirama was far from being safe. The poison from said victim’s weapon had already on it way through his body, though it wasn’t that dangerous as he had found the antidote, but even so, he was tired. The pressure from his own mind, the dream that haunted him everynight, the shadow of Madara who would show up here and there, they made him exhausted. He knew he was being ridiculous, for he could have come to his brother, ask for help and save himself from all of that shit. But, as he said, he had no right to burden his brother, the man already had his village to rule and his family to take care of. Tobirama wasn’t a kid, he should just deal with it himself. Indeed, even right now, he still worried about his brother, it was just the way he was, always puts his brother first, next was his clan and his village, finally, it would be himself.

 

But maybe, there was more than just that. If he had somehow get rid of the dream, of the shadow, and moved on just as he wanted... He would forget Madara, wouldn’t he? And somehow, he didn’t want that to happen. The Uchiha wouldn’t care, as Madara was the traitor in their eyes. His family was no more, as Izuna was killed by him, thus, there was no one left to remember him... Hashirama? Although Tobirama knew his brother wouldn’t forget his best friend that easy, but, he wasn’t alone, he had plenty things to do, and somehow, someway, Madara would slowly faded away from his brother’s mind, perhaps just a memory, of a young boy who was still innocent, who hadn’t became bitterly, still there... Powerful man, feared by many, yet, there was no deny that the man was being forgot by this world. Is this what would happen to all of them once they passed away? He didn’t want that to happen, he wanted to remember, to hold onto those memory... His mind was hazy, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking anymore, and as his eyes became heavy, the last thing he could see, was that familiar shadow... Lips parted, a name escape, a name that he had been clinged to all those time....

 

“Madara...”

 

But, unknown to the Senju, who had fell asleep due to the antidote begin working, the shadow he had saw wasn’t just his imagine.

 

There, stood the one had haunted him many nights, the thief that had stole away his heart, his soul and his everything. With black hair covered one side of his face, yet, unable to hide away his handsome look. Eyes narrowed, even without his Sharingan, it was still a fearsome sight, but there was no one to witness this, as Tobirama was completely black-out. Red amour just like how everyone remember, there was no doubt this man was Uchiha Madara – the so dead person, and now, he had came to take what belong to him, to finish the last part of his plan. Kneeled down in front Tobirama, he held out his hand, gentle stroked his thumb against Tobirama’s lips, frowned slightly at the bruises on him.

 

_[Perhaps the Genjutsu have work a little too well...]_

 

He thought to himself as he carried Tobirama with easy. It had been a year since the day he returned and caught sight of Tobirama, who was calling his name as if it was everything he had. A year since that fateful night, a year since he placed such strong Genjutsu on him. The main purpose was to made Tobirama unable to forget about him _(but he knew even if he didn’t do that, the man would still remember him. He didn’t guess, he knew for sure Tobirama wouldn’t able to forget him and move on. The more Tobirama tried to deny his feeling for him, the more it would grew, and in the end, once the pandora box opened, Tobirama would never able to go back)._

 

He wanted to break the man even more, to made the man throw away his logic, his reason, so once he returned to claim him, Tobirama wouldn’t able to run away. But he knew how stubborn Tobirama can be, so .... as twisted as it may sound, he did something else. With the power of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, although he didn’t brainwash Tobirama or change him, he had made sure that with each day passed, the man would fall for him more and more. He said it, didn’t he? He wouldn’t let the white-hair Senju ran away, he had already lost his **brother** , lost his **best-friend** , and he would be damned if he allowed himself to lost Tobirama as well. The Senju **loved** him, that he knew for sure, then why would he let something like Tobirama’s pride stop them from getting closer?

 

[Mine!]

 

He had saw how the man sacrified his life for Hashirama and for the Clan, always tried to get to the front line, to stop as many Uchiha as he could, just to made sure another Senju would able to come home. And when Konoha was founded, Tobirama had once again scarified his life for the village, for his brother’s dream. Hashirama was always dream peace, but Madara wondered, had he ever see how hard Tobirama tried just for him? Madara wasn’t a good person, he had killed, he had destroyed everything, he was selfish person, or like someone would said, a monster.

_(But he could heard someone whispered in the back of his mind, that..._

**_Not everyone was born as a demon._ **

**_They only become a demon because of this world._ ** _)_

Still, it was the truth, that he wasn’t a good guy, unlike Tobirama _(though he had a feeling Tobirama would laugh if someone told him he was good, no no, they were the same, hands tainted with blood, except, Tobirama still belonged to the light, while he was in the dark)._

They were like, Black and White, how ironic, right? But he didn’t care. He wanted to have Tobirama all to himself, for the man to be selfish, to throw away his duty _(Really now, why should Tobirama even give a fuck about that village, even if Madara helped founded it, they had betrayed him, and he didn’t want to think about them anymore. Beside, even if Tobirama wasn’t there, it wasn’t like one one would take his place and protect the village. For godsake, there was plenty Clans and Ninjas there...)_

 

As he was saying, he wanted Tobirama to look at him, as if he was everything. Insted of sacrified for the village, he would preffered Tobirama to be selfish and lived his life. Perhaps just like Tobirama, Madara also had gone mad. After all, that was the only explanation for the way he reacted toward the Senju. To care for him, to love him, even more than Izuna, and god, Izuna was his dearest brother, was his everything, was the one he loved most. Tobirama didn’t replaced Izuna in his heart, more like Tobirama just became even more important than Izuna _(If Izuna still alive, he would probably get in trouble for even think lik that... Somehow he felt bitter because Izuna was no longer by his side. But it was war...)_

 

Glanced at Tobirama, the corner of his lips couldn’t help but lifted up slightly, the usual playful smirk, something he hadn’t done for a while now.

 

“It is time...”

 

He said quietly before disappeared, with Tobirama in his arms.

Just as he said. It was time... to make Tobirama became his.

.

.

.

_[ “I love you”_

_Whispered those wonderful words just as his lips traced all over his lover’s skin, small kisses like butterfly spread out all over his body. This was mean to be the most beautiful moment, yet, the man tore off his lover’s lovely wings – wings that once pure white – now tainted by blood, the blood of it’s owner._

_Ignored the scream. Ignore the look. He gentle caressed his face – with hands that was once on said’s man back, hands that had tore off those wings._

_Ah._

_He loved him, that was why he did that. To tie him down, to chain him up, to keep him in this golden cage, only this way, his lover would never able to leave him._

_So what if he is selfish? Did it even matter now?_

_Black eyes stared into those beautiful red orbs, and he smiled._

_“Now you are mine...” ]_

**End Chapter 3**


	4. To meet and become his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> SMUT AT THE END. 
> 
> First time writing smut, soooo, please bear with me *sobs*  
> ~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. First time writing a Naruto fanfic. As you see, the pair is Madara x Tobirama, and it will have one or two smut chapters, depend on if I can handle it, lol.   
> English isn't my first language. I'm having someone to beta my fic since the beginning so it may take a while, please bear with it ;v;  
> The time in this fic could be slightly wrong compare to the timeline, but I don't really have to correct timeline so I just go with the flow.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

 

Although his body still weak due to the fight and the poison before, Tobirama was slowly regained his consciousness. At first, he didn’t knew how long had passed and whether it was day or not, but then, Tobirama noticed something wasn’t right at all. Well, he was carelessed, and captured by the enemy could be something understandable, but why they removed his armour and clothes? If they wanted to ... rape him, wouldn’t be better if they do it when he was unconscious? That was strange. But it wasn’t all, as he found his own hands being tied above his head. Frowned slightly, Tobirama gave it a few tugs, to check how tight the tie was, but only ended up being more confusion than before.

 

After all, who would use such thing to tie up someone, especial when that person was their enemy _(he had guessed that)_. By how it felt against his skin, Tobirama would said the thing made from silk, not just any normal robe. Even when he was struggled against the tight tie, it didn’t hurt him much, but then again, it was tight and it made he felt kinda strange. To be tied up like that, he felt powerless, but there was also something more. Still, that wasn’t important, he could tried to figure out how he feels later, right now he had a bigger trouble. Blindfold across his eyes, that would explained why he couldn’t see anything, but he wasn’t that sure about what was happening. He couldn’t feel his charka nor used his sensor abilities, so they probably had putted some kind of seal on him.

 

There was foot steps, and before he knew it, Tobirama could felt hands on his body, and he should be alerted by that, but fuck, the way those sinful hands caressed his skin, dragged nails across his skin, it was so fucking familiar. Still, this couldn’t be one of those dream, right? After all, even though it had been so real, as if it actually happened every night, he had never have this kind of dream before. Sure that there was many times he found himself wasn’t in his room or Madara’s room, but somewhere else, for example, in some dark alley, being pinned down by the Uchiha. Or in his office at the Hokage Town, spread out on the table. _(He has no idea why would he dream like that. It was bad enough that he wants to be pinned down by Madara, well, even if he loved the guy, why must he wanted to be bottom? Strange...)_

 

But, the point was, this was different! Haunted by it, but he could still separated which is reality and which isn’t. Or maybe he had became mad now? Though, his thought was cut off as those hands suddenly pinched on his nipples, made he hissed in pain and tried to move himself away from whoever in front of him, but it wasn’t like he could actually do it. He swore the bastard was smirking _(even if he couldn’t see it)_ , probably due to his reactions. That wasn’t everything, the pinch was only the begin as those fingers started to rub and teased his nipples, rolled it between the finger and pinched it slightly. The worst part? It began to feel good. It still hurt, but he could felt pleasure, felt his nipples got harder under the touch. He tried to control himself, but the stranger _(was it really a stranger?)_ knew his body so well, it made he felt weak and helpless against this person. _(Was this a dream? He wasn’t sure anymore...)_

 

Turn out he wasn’t allowed to drown in his thought.

Tobirama realized that after he felt warm breathe against his chest, to get his attentioc back, and he tensed, no, he could not let this continues. Frowned behind the blindfold, he growled and lifted his leg up, tried to knee into said person’s chest _(He hoped so, damn, he really wanted his charka back)_

He probably couldn’t fight like usual, but like hell he was back down and allowed that bastard to do whatever they want. But his leg was caught in such tight grip, enough to keep said leg in place, and he narrowed his eyes, not like that bastard could see anyway.

 

“Fuck off.”

He spatted out the words, but all he got was chuckling from the other, perhaps fuck off still too kind for that bastard? Then, all of sudden, the man used his other hand to grab Tobirama’s leg, moved both of his legs so that they would wrapped around the man’s hips, which mean Tobirama was forced to spread his legs. He felt eyes on his body, on his private part, and he couldn’t help but turned his head away. He felt dirty, really do, and ashamed of himself. He knew this was Shinobi’s life, but how could he let his guard down enough to get caught in such situation. What would anija said? Fuck.

 

“Not going to fight again, hn?”

Eyes widen, Tobirama never knew he could turned his head that fast. He knew that voice, because no matter how hard he tried to deny his feeling and everything, he would never able to forget **his** voice. But to hear that voice again, it mean this was just another dream, right? A part of him hoped that this wasn’t just a dream, because fuck, it had been so real, and he missed him so much! After all, this time, it was different from his usual dreams. But part of him also screamed at him, to run away, to find a way to escape if all of this was real, because, deep down, he was afraid. Afraid of this feeling, afraid of what may happen. Madara hated him, wasn’t he? But more important, when his mind finally kicked in, he wondered to himself, if this wasn’t a dream... then how could Madara still alive? How could he fight against Hashirama and still alive? Such dangerous man...

 

As if understand his silent question, said blindfold was removed, allowed Tobirama to see the face of his kidnapper, and he could heard his heart beat so fast in his chest. _(Could it really be him?)_ He asked himself, and soon, he had his answere.

The blindfold and the seal were gone, and Tobirama noticed that the room wasn’t like how he expected, it was ... normal, not bloody red like the usual way, and right in front of him was Madara, the man he had dream of so many night...

Strange.

Because, if this was just a dream, he should have wake up by now. But he didn’t...  And as the seal was no more, he could felt again, his charka, his sensor abilitiy, and goddamn it, that charka signature, there was no mistake whose it belonged to. This was real. The man truly still alive. And now, Madara had Tobirama under him, trapped.

 

_(Was this a trap? For revenge?)_

“How...” Tobirama managed to ask, tried to act calm even in this situation, but he knew his eyes had already betrayed him. He longed for him, he wanted him, he needed him, he missed him... And to see Madara still alive, something inside him just snapped!

“Doesn’t matter. Aren’t you happy to see me alive, Senju?” Smirked at Tobirama, Madara’s hands slowly caressed his cheek, though, he didn’t like how tense Tobirama was. Scared? No, it wouldn’t be the case, as the Senju had never fear him before. It wasn’t because of his power, but something else, and it wasn’t that hard to understand. He smirked at him, dangerous, but breathtaking.

“Tsk. Thinks so high of yourself now, Uchiha?” Narrowed his eyes, Tobirama turned to look away, his heart was beating so fast that he afraid the Uchiha would heard it. Maybe because of that smirk, maybe because he didn’t want the Uchiha to know about his feeling. He may have accepted the fact he really loved that fucking bastard, but it didn’t mean he would want Madara to know about that. It wasn’t like the Uchiha could return his feeling, so why should he bother him with it? Or maybe, the reason why he kept his feeling a secret was because Tobirama just wanted to protect himself...

“You know what I mean, Senju” Madara leaned down as he gripped on Tobirama’s jaw, forced the younger Senju to look at him. Their faces were closed, enough for a kiss, but still, it wasn’t like Madara would kiss him, right? – Tobirama wondered to himself, perhaps this just some kind of sick-game, a way to torture him? But he soon knew that he was wrong, because the Uchiha actually closed the space between their lips and claimed Tobirama’s lips with his.

 

Screw it.

Tobirama pretty much just wanted to drown the bastard’s head in water for doing that. Why would Madara kissed him, to mess around with him, to break him? He wasn’t sure, but soon, Tobirama was dragged out of his thought.

The grip on Tobirama’s jaw sudden became harder, and it forced him to part his lips, enough for Madara to slide his tongue inside. Eyes widen, Tobirama wanted to close his mouth, to bite down on that fucking tongue, but it wasn’t like he could do anything, he couldn’t even move as Madara pretty much was pinning him down with his whole weight. He could felt Madara’s tongue, deep inside his warm mouth, tried to explore and memorize everything inside, it felt weird, but at the same time, he felt himself melted into the kiss. This was what he had always dream of, to be kissed by the man, to be dominanted by Madara. It wasn’t a soft and kind one, it was rough and passionate, but Tobirama enjoyed it so much. Madara wrapped tongue around his, made him mimic the action and kissed back. It was so damn good!

And Fuck.

Madara really knew his way, wasn’t he? It was too much for the Senju, and new experience as well, after all, Tobirama was never one that interest in sex. He found himself moaned softly into the kiss, toes curled up and arched himself as the kiss became deeper and longer, lungs screamed in pain due to the lack of air, yet he really enjoyed this and didn’t want it to end. Fucking hell, Tobirama didn’t even realize he had closed his eyes. Madara was everything, the way the man kissed him, the way their tongue rubbed and stroked against each other, battle for dominance, he just couldn’t think. Finally, after many minutes, when Tobirama thought he would fainted due to this kiss, Madara pulled away and Tobirama allowed himself to gasp for air.

 

At this moment, if one was to look at Tobirama, they wouldn’t able to recognize their usual strict Senju. His eyes was cloudy and half-closed while his lips parted slightly, wet and swelled due to the rough kiss, salive at the corner of his lips, and as Tobirama looked at Madara, without knowing it, he licked at his own lips, like he still hadn’t have enough, like he wanted to seduce the man. Chest raised up and down, he felt all of his energy disappeared as he laid there and glanced at Madara with hazy eyes. Despite all those old scars on Tobirama’s body, the man still had one hell of body, as if he was inviting Madara to come and pin him down, has his way with him, bite him, mark him, mess him up completely. Madara gulped, felt rather thirsty at the sight in front of him, he knew the Senju was handsome, but right now Tobirama was even more amazing than usual, it made Madara wanted to lock him up, to keep him as his forever and ever.

 

“You love it, don’t you?” Madara whispered next to Tobirama’s ears, nipped on his earlobe as he ran fingers passed the Senju’s nipples, made the male shivered under his touch.

“N- no” Tobirama answered, felt ashamed as his needy body. He didn’t know how did it even happen, one kiss and he already felt so hot.

“Then what’s this, Senju?” Hand trailed down to his private part, Madara grabbed Tobirama’s half-hard member, rubbed his thumb against the tip and watched Tobirama gasped and arched his back when the pleasure hit him.

“We both know what do you want, Tobirama” Madara chuckled, made his way from Tobirama’s ear to his neck, as he did that, he nipped on the skin, sucked on it just to leave a few lovely hickeys here and there. But Tobirama refused to answer him, and it made Madara narrowed his eyes. He knew Tobirama was stubborn, but really, Madara didn’t belive Tobirama could be that stupid. If only the Senju would be more honest about his feeling.

 

“You love me, Tobirama.”

Madara said, and just as he expected, Tobirama looked at him right away, clearly surprise at this. The Senju just couldn’t believe it, Madara knew, was he that obvious about his feeling? But it didn’t matter. What important was that, Madara knew of his feeling. Closed his eyes, he refused to look at him, afraid that he would see the hatred and disgusted in the man’s eyes, he even expected the Uchiha laugh at him, mock him, some thing like that, but nothing came. Instead, he felt fingers rubbed against his still swelling lips.

“For a smart person, you are quite stupid when it come to emotion, aren’t you? I won’t kiss someone I hate.”

 

As Madara said that, Tobirama wanted to open his mouth to protest, but as the words sunk in, he wasn’t sure what to say anymore. Mouth opened, somewhat like a gasping fish, but no words come out. Madara wouldn’t kiss someone he hated, and the man clearly just gave Tobirama a kiss, perfect one he would said.

“What”

To best honest, it was such a miracle that he still able to say something. But Madara had grew tired of this game, he had waited too long to be patient at this moment. They could talked later, and he wouldn’t mind answer Tobirama’s questions. Now, the Uchiha only wanted to finish what he started, and he promised, Tobirama would be very sore afterwards, with body full of his marks!

“You talk too much”

With that, the man once again claimed Tobirama’s lips, just like how he kissed him before. Madara kissed him like he wanted to take everything away from him, his breathe, his mind, his heart, his body and his soul, exactly everything. But at the same time, it wasn’t like before as his hands didn’t stayed still. Instead, he allowed them to roamed all over his partner’s body, rubbed against the skin, from the shoulder, down to his chest and later used nails to scratched against the skin over there. Somehow, Madara had a feeling Tobirama enjoyed pain too, and his guess was confirmed as the Senju moaned into the kiss and leaned into his hands even more.

 

_[Well well... It is going to be so fun]_

 

He thought to himself as he deepened the kiss. As Tobirama still had his legs around Madara’s legs, the Uchiha moved one of his hand to claim the Senju’s member again, but this time, he stroked it slowly, as if he wanted to torture Tobirama with all those pleasure. Soon, Madara broke the kiss and kissed down to Tobirama’s jaw, trailed his lips down to his neck and sudden bit down. Madara could heard Tobirama’s loud moan, the way he gasped for air, the way he tighten the grip around Madara’s hips, and Madara smirked against the skin. He made sure to bite down hard enough to draw blood, then licked around the wound. The younger man was his, and he would make sure everyone know that.

 

As for Tobirama, even if his dream felt so real all those time, to actually felt it was a different story. His body felt so hot, and somehow, he wanted Madara to touch him even more. The male even tilted his head, allowed Madara to have more room to bite and kiss the skin at his neck, to mark him. It wasn’t that long as those sinful lips moved down to his chest, warm air against his nipples and suddenly, Madara took one into mouth, and Tobirama saw stars. The way the man sucked on it, used his teeth to rubbed and grind against it, Tobirama could only mewled and moaned, with his whole body trembled. Fuck. He wanted to pull away, to escape from this pleasure, but at the same time, he wanted more, to push his chest against the male and felt more of this pleasure. Eventually, both of his nipples was hard and swollen, became such a beautiful cheery-colour, and his member already became hard, with pre-cums at the tip.

Goddamn it, Madara and his skill, attacked all of his weak spots.

 

“Be patient...”

 

The Uchiha told him, hands caressed the length with gentle while looking at the view in front him. Tobirama was panting and gasping, with bitemarks and hickeys here and there on his body, and Madara knew it would last for a while. It made he felt good, to have the proud Senju under him, at his mercy. But more than that, Madara loved this guy, and he glad to have him, to make him his. Leaned down and kissed on Tobirama’s forehead, Madara then returned his attention to Tobirama’s member. During the time, he had already removed his clothes, and with the way Tobirama acted, it was hard not to get an erection. His proud member already woke up, and he leaned up, grabbed their members together as he stroked them. It was so hot, rubbed and grinded against each other like that, Tobirama’s pre-cum did help a lot as lubricant, but eventually, it wasn’t enough. Madara wanted more, to be surround by something, and he knew, it was time.

 

As Madara stopped his movement, Tobirama couldn’t helped but whimpering, he was enjoying it, why must the Uchiha even stopped? Growled and glanced at Madara, he wanted to move his hands, to continues pleasure himself, but fuck, the damn bastard still hadn’t untie his hands. He saw Madara grabbed something, a small bottle he guessed, but he wasn’t sure what was the reason. Until Madara dipped fingers into it and he felt something close at his entrance. Shit. How could he forgot this? Tobirama felt himself tense, but Madara already used the man’s free hand to give his member a few stroke, probably to make Tobirama relax, and it worked.

 

Slowly, the finger was pushed inside him, and fucking hell, it hurt. He had went through war, but this pain, it was new, it was strange, but he forced himself to relax. Soon, the whole finger was in, stayed there for a few minutes then moved in and out. He didn’t feel good, but it didn’t hurt much, just a strange feeling to have something down there. Then one became two, and two became three, Tobirama felt rather full, but he knew, the main thing was bigger. Madara curled and spread fingers inside him, moved and searched for something, it made Tobirama confused, until the Uchiha pressed against something and he saw white. Like an electric just passed through his body, the pleasure was unbelieve able, even more than what he had experirenced this whole time.

 

“W-What?”

 

He choked out, looked at Madara, but the man only grinned and repeated his action, slammed fingers against his prostate. Tobirama couldn’t control himself, moans escaped his lips, and he tried to get those fingers deeper, harder, still, it wasn’t enough, he needed something bigger, longer, and he glared at Madara. Between moans and gasps, he managed to get the words out.

 

“Hah.. d...Don’t te- ah... tease me!”

“Then beg for it”

 

With a smug grin, Madara had no trouble said it. He wanted to see the Senju crumble under him, to hear Tobirama beg for him, to own him completely. To make his point, Madara suddenly stopped hitting Tobirama’s prostate, instead, he lazily dragged his finger in and out, rubbed against the wall with such slow speed, like he wanted to make the Senju mad with everything. Madara knew that Tobirama was closed, and he didn’t want to let him cum that easy, so he used a cock-ring, placed it on Tobirama and stopped him from cuming without permission. Madara was going to enjoy this, to slowly train the Senju, and once he finish, Tobirama wouldn’t able to live without him. Still, he had all the time, he just needed to make sure Tobirama would return to him even when the Senju had went back to Konoha.

 

“Fuck you”

Tobirama growled at Madara, he wasn’t the type to be taimed that easy, and like hell he was going to beg. But damn it, Madara really knew how to tick him off. With those fingers inside him, hand on his member, stroking and rubbing palm against the tip, while those lips would went back to his neck, bit and sucked on his collarbone, he just wanted to feel more, to be filled and satisfied. Hissed at the man, Tobirama then turned his head to the side.

 

“Please...” He whimpered quietly.

“I can’t heard you”

 

Grunted at the Uchiha, Tobirama turned back and glared at him, beautiful ruby looked straight at Madara without any hint of fear, and he almost screamed out.

“Please, just... just fuck me already.”

And that was all Madara needed.

“With pleasure”

 

The fingers was soon gone, and Tobirama shivered at the sudden lost down there, but it wasn’t long, as he felt something thick and hot rubbed against his entrance. He felt his face heat up, body pushed against said thing, as if he was impatient and wanted it right away, but the Uchiha just chuckled and leaned down to claim his lips. He couldn’t even protest (as usual, damn you Madara), the moment he parted his lips, Madara slid his tongue inside Tobirama’s mouth and ravished him, just as his member slowly thrusted inside him, to make sure Tobirama could felt just how big Madara was. It hurt, after all, three fingers wasn’t enough, but at the same time, Tobirama enjoyed the pain. He was stretched open, felt so full, and his world was spinning, between the pleasure from the kiss and the pain from his inside, he just couldn’t think anymore.

 

“You’re so tight...”

Broke the kiss, Madara whispered next to his ear, oh how he wished to move right away, but he didn’t want to make Tobirama bleed. So he waited, and it was torture! Because it was so fucking tight and hot inside him, as if they were make for each other, the way Tobirama’s inside wrapped around his member, it just so perfect. Few minutes later, Tobirama gasped out the word.

“M- Move”

Madara didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly pulled out, until only the head was in, then slammed back in, the whole length thrusted deep inside Tobirama, and Madara swore he could heard the sound of their skin slapped against each other. But Tobirama didn’t care, he was busy screaming out Madara’s name as his prostate was hit. So deep. So hard. He couldn’t think, he tightened his grip around Madara’s hips, moved along with the Uchiha, and everytime Madara pulled out, his inside would gripped on the length, as if it didn’t wanted to let go. And fuck, Madara had never felt this good before. Especial when he could see how Tobirama reacted because of him, cried and moaned his name all helplessly, and without caring, Madara removed the tie, freeing Tobirama’s hands.

 

Right away, Tobirama moved forward, grabbed Madara’s hair and pulled the man down for another heat kiss. The Uchiha didn’t mind it though, he pulled the Senju up, hands grabbed on his hips to lift him up and down, and with this position, he could thrusted in even deeper. The younger male cried into the kiss, member rubbed against the older’s abs, and god, it felt so amazing. The room was filled was their moans and pants, the sound of the bed, of their skin slapped against each other, and it was enough to drive Tobirama mad. He dug his nails into Madara’s back, left lines of scratch, just as Madara left bitemarks and hickeys all over Tobirama’s body. It was like, they melted and became one, but neither mind it, they welcomed it with all their heart.

 

Tobirama wasn’t sure how long had passed, but he wanted to cum so badly, yet the cock-ring stopped him from doing so. He felt like drowning in this pleasure, crying and moaning Madara’s name so loud that he knew he was going to be hoarsed afterwards, but it wasn’t like he care. Right now, he could only thought of Madara, of them. And he begged, begged for his release, begged to cum, because it was too much, he couldn’t handle it anymore, he wanted to cum, to climax. Screw his pride, he wanted this now, and nothing was going to stop him. Amused by Tobirama’s reactions, yet, Madara didn’t teased him about that as he knew it wasn’t the time to do so, instead, he slapped on his ass cheek, made the younger male gasped and tightened his inside even more, face red in embarrassed.

 

Still, Madara could felt his climax got closer as well, and he narrowed his eyes. The male laid Tobirama down, threw legs on his shoulder and placed a pillow under Tobirama’s hips. As he continues slamming inside the Senju, he sudden removed the cock-ring, and with the pleasure washed all over him like that, Tobirama reached his climax with a scream as he saw stars, tightened his inside as if milking Madara. Groaned and grunted, but the Uchiha held back, waited until Tobirama had finished cumming and still sensitive, then rammed hard into him, released all of his seed inside Tobirama and bit down on his thigh. The pleasure was so much and Tobirama once again felt himself drowning in this pleasure. And fuck, the younger male could felt it so clearly, hot and thick sperm filled up inside, and he whimpered. It felt so good that he may get addicted to it.

 

As Madara finally finished releasing, he stayed there and panted for a few minutes, glanced at the beautiful Senju under him. Tobirama had cums all over his stomach, messy hair and all, but in Madara’s eyes, Tobirama was perfect the way he was. His hair was a mess, body full of his marking, and goddamn it, that was arousing. Thus, he got hard again... Since Madara still inside Tobirama, it wasn’t hard for him to feel it. Eyes widen, he lookd at the Uchiha like said Uchiha was mad.

 

“Ready for round two?”

 

Grinned smugly at him, Madara pulled out and pushed back in, with his cums inside him everything became more slippery, and Tobirama gasped in pleasure as his body still sensitive. Face red in embarrasse and angry, but it wasn’t like he could do anything against the Uchiha.

The night still young, and Madara did promised that Tobirama wouldn’t able to walk for a few next day. Thus... The room was once again filled with moans and screams, but it wasn’t like there was anyone here at the moment. Somewhere in Tobirama’s mind, he swore he will kill Madara the next time he wakes up, but he knew he wouldn’t able to do that. Because, fuck, he loved him....

~~~~~~

_“I may not need this world, but I will always need you._

_With my Sharingan, I tie you to myself forever and ever._

_You belong to me, and even death cannot apart us._

_Just as I belong to you...”_

**End chapter 4.**


	5. Forever and Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [How can I say this without breaking  
> How can I say this without taking over  
> How can I put it down into words  
> When it's almost too much for my soul alone
> 
> I don't want them to know the secrets  
> I don't want them to know the way I loved you  
> I don't think they'd understand it, no  
> I don't think they would accept me, no]
> 
> Hurt like hell - Fleurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. First time writing a Naruto fanfic. As you see, the pair is Madara x Tobirama, and it will have one or two smut chapters, depend on if I can handle it, lol.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm having someone to beta my fic since the beginning so it may take a while, please bear with it ;v;  
> The time in this fic could be slightly wrong compare to the timeline, but I don't really have to correct timeline so I just go with the flow.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

**Forever and Ever**

 

Woke up with a sore body was something Tobirama expected, after all, the bastard didn’t even hold back. Despite it was his first time, the Uchiha had pushed him to his limit, to the point he couldn’t even remember how many times he had reached his climax. And the Senju swore, he didn’t even need to touch his member to cum, Madara just knew his body so damn well that the man could make he releases his seed without touching his length. Fuck. He really wanted to die as the memory rushed back, Tobirama realized what he said, how he acted and the way he moaned, he whimpered, he screamed for him. He could remember the way Madara filled up Tobirama inside with his hard length, and released his sperm inside him, it was hot, it was thick and it was too much, he felt so full, the pleasure was too much, and he begged the man to stop, plenty time. But it wasn’t like Madara actually listen to him. Tobirama stillremembered how Madara’s cums would leak out of his hole and dripped down to his thighs, to the bed with each thrust from the Uchiha. How he completely worn out and that fucker still able to go on and on, ignored his cried and pleased.

 

At least Madara made sure to clean him afterwards. **_(Or Tobirama would drown the man’s head in the goddamn lake – as long as he found one)_**

Sighed, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, he was tired, and his body hurt. But it was his left hip that hurt the most, it felt wrong, as if something had happened during the time he blacked out. But he could deal with it later. Looked to the side, he could saw the man – the one that had haunted his dream so many night, the thief who had stolen away his heart and part of his soul, Tobirama knew he should kill Madara, he was tired, but his charka had recovered, he could try and killed him, or find a way to escape and tell his anija what had happened. Then what? Lost him again? If he wasn’t such coward, who kept denying his feeling, then Madara wouldn’t leave the village and almost die. How could he do it one more time? He had lived the life without Madara, tasted the poison, and now, after two years, the man returned, claimed him, loved him... Tobirama may control his emotions well, but he wasn’t a heartless man. He was tired. So damn tired of denying, of running away. And funny he didn’t want to give a fuck anymore.

 

“Tsk... You better be grateful”

 

He mumbled to himself as he watched the other man. Tobirama accepted the fact he couldn’t live without Madara, acknowledged his feeling and... he knew he was finished. Well, if he couldn’t kill the man, then he just need to seduce Madara and made the man stay sane by his side. This way, he wouldn’t need to worry about Konoha being destroyed. But it wasn’t like he need to seduce Madara... After all, Uchiha is stubborn when in love, and once they had chosen their partner, they would never change their mind. He remembered story of how Uchiha would kidnap their love just because of that. They loved too much, and that’s why the Cursed of Hatred existed. Reached out his hand, Tobirama caressed Madara’s cheek gentle, oh how he had longed to do this, to touch him, to feel him, to know that Madara still alive.

 

**[You’re mine, Tobirama...]**

 

Madara had told him that, and the Senju knew, he didn’t care if he was claimed by him. The Uchiha was serious, he could saw it despite all the pleasure. He was drowned in lust, but he was sane. He wanted to memorize everything, the way Madara looked when he made love to him, the possessive in Madara’s eyes, the way his sharingan came to live and probably recorded everything... Suddenly, as the thought came to him, Tobirama felt so embarrassed, and he glared at him. Madara had fucking recorded every damn moment! Yet, how dare this man laid there and sleep all peacefully when he felt so sore and embarrasses? Narrowed his eyes, he moved a little, ignore the pain all over his body and without a damn, he kicked Madara down from their bed. It wasn’t like Madara didn’t deserve that. The Senju snorted as he heard the loud thud and a groan from him, very satisfied with the result.

 

“Damn you, Tobirama”

 

Madara sat up from the ground and looked at the Senju, wanted to know what the fuck is wrong now. He had cleaned him up, had moved them into another room so they wouldn’t need to lay on the sheet that covered with their sweats and cums, he even applied healing cream inside Tobirama as he knew he did go too far.... **_(Coughs, the man won’t admit that he would love to go another round if it wasn’t because Tobirama already fainted.)_**

Glanced at the younger male, he was satisfied to see Tobirama’s body covered in his marks, all of them showed that Tobirama was taken and he belonged to someone, which would be him. Still, what made the Uchiha felt all proud would be the bandage at Tobirama’s left hip. Perhaps the Senju noticed his look, because Tobirama was soon looking at his left hip as well – something he had been ignoring the whole time. As he saw what was wrong, he could only feel a headache.

 

“What have you done, Madara...”

Carefully, Tobirama removed the bandages and could only lifted an eyebrow at what he saw there – a fucking tattoo. The man had his damn name carved on Tobirama’s name, and it was a miracle that said person hadn’t tried to strangle him for doing something like that without permission. Alright, Tobirama knew he didn’t mind being claimed by Madara, but this was a little too much...

“As I said, you are mine”

“I’m not a fucking pet, Uchiha” Just as Madara said that, Tobirama spatted out the words and glared at him. He wasn’t a damn pet, if Tobirama must said, he was a snow-white leopard, dangerous and deadly.

“You aren’t” All the Senju could see was the man’s serious face, and Madara was looking straight at him. “You belong to me, just as I belong to you.” As the Uchiha spoke up, he also got closer to Tobirama, fingers gentle followed the name on Tobirama’s hips with love and care, but he never looks away from the younger male’s face. “Don’t try to deny it, our feeling is the same...”

 

“You planned it all.”

It wasn’t a question. With those damn Sharingan, it wasn’t hard for Madara to trap Tobirama in those endless dream, but how, how did the man even aware of his feeling, how did he got close enough to caught Tobirama in the Genjutsu?  What happened before he got one of those dream? He remembered, there was a time when Hashirama had to leave the village and he had somehow got drunk one night during that time. That was the only moment he lower his guard, and it would explain everything, how he keep dreaming about the man, although he was somewhat manipulated, his feeling still belonged to himself, and he would still longed for the man even if those dream wasn’t there.

 

“I see you have figured it all.” Madara chuckled as he kept the male close to him, so Tobirama could rest against his body.

“But how did you figure out my feeling?” Tobirama still clueless about that, he was able to explain when he got caught in the damn Genjutsu, but he wasn't sure how and when the Uchiha had found out his feeling.

“The same night I put you in my Genjutsu. Must admit it was quiet a sight, the proud and beautiful Senju become too drunk that he couldn’t notice me. And the way you look, damn, I actually want to pin you down and have my way with you right away” Madara enjoyed the way Tobirama’s ears became red after that, and as the Senju glared at him, he could only laugh.

 

“Shut up” The younger male growled, blood-red eyes glared at him, but with the way he looked right now, it was such a miracle that Madara hadn’t fuck him again. But then, they had a lot of time, he could just do it later, when they had finished talking. “Still, when did you ...” Tobirama trailed off, believed the man could understand his unfinished question.

“Perhaps since the first time we meet other, you were young, with determine in your eyes, and if you wasn’t a Senju, I would take you home right away, despite our ages”

As he answered, Tobirama could only stared at him in surprise. The man remembered their first encountered? That was a surprise. But as he listened to it, Tobirama once again glared at him. This damn bastard?! Is Madara a fucking pervert? He hadn’t even hit his puberty at that time.

 

“You...!”

“Not my fault, you were a beauty” Madara wasn’t even ashamed at what he said. Hey, his lover was, is and will always beautiful in his yes.

“But... you hate me” Tobirama wasn’t that sure, every time they met on the battle field, he was busy fighting against Izuna, and Hashirama was the one who facing Madara. Still, after the village was founded, Madara still didn’t act like the man actually had something for him.

“I did. But because you hate me as well, not to mention you killed Izuna... And you always try to argue with me” Well... he still sad that Izuna was gone, but at least he had someone now? The Uchiha could never forget Izuna, but at the same time, he couldn’t kill or hurt Tobirama... It was complicated, but as Tobirama seem rather obedient, he supposed it could work.

 

“So if I was being honest with my feeling... we would have getting together long time ago?”

Although Tobirama still felt sorry for Madara because he killed his brother, but they were at war... It is hard to explain, Tobirama knew Madara doesn't need him to feel regret, but rather, acknowledge of the Uchiha's lost and give him a sorry... Yes, the Senju will try to make up for him, one or another way.

“Oh, look. Your brain finally kick in” Madara smirked. “As I said before, and I quoted, as someone who supposed to be smart, you are quite stupid when it comes to feeling.”

“Shut up!”

Tired of Madara’s taunted, even it means no harm, the white hair male grabbed his black hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. He bites and he nipped on the Uchiha’s lips, enough to draw blood, then he parted his lips, allowed the older male to slide his damn tongue in, captured him in such heat kiss, drowned him in all those pleasure and feeling. Fucking hell. Tobirama knew he enjoyed it, and after last night, like he would give a damn about his pride, so he kissed back as hard as he could, wrapped arms around the Uchiha’s neck, tilted head to deepen the kiss, just as Madara grabbed on his hair and tugged it, made he shivered and melted into the kiss even more. It wasn’t until they were both out of breathe that they broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected their lips, and Tobirama’s eyes was somewhat hazy, while Madara was quite satisfied.

 

After a few minutes to collect himself, Tobirama spoke up again.

“You won’t return to the village.”

“I won’t”

“And I aren’t leaving it, Madara.”

“I know. That’s why, I will strike a deal with you.” Madara saw that he had got Tobirama’s attention, so he continued. “You will have ten years to train the next Hokage, then I will come and take you.”

Tobirama frowned at this and started to calculate in his mind. Once he came back from this mission, he would take a genin team, and Hashirama was going to retire in two or three more years, as his younger brother, Tobirama probably going to become the Nidaime, and he had seven years left to find a successor. To be honest, he could do it. But the question is, could he actually let go of the village, of everything, just to go with this man?

“Even if you said no, I won’t accept it.” It was like Madara actually read his mind, but it was because the man knew him so well, just as Tobirama understand him. Still, it wasn’t like he would let Tobirama get away. The male belonged to him no matter what.

“Fine. It’s a deal”

 

Eventually, Tobirama sighed and accepted it, felt like he just signed a contract with a demon, but it wasn’t like he could go back now. With that, the Uchiha smirked and gave him a small kiss on lips.

“Perfect... Now...”

The smirk became wider as he pulled Tobirama on his hips, rubbed a certain hard and hot rod against the male’s ass, watched in amusement as Tobirama became all red and growled at him, yet the Senju didn’t push him away. They both knew just one night wasn’t enough to satisfy all of their needs, especial when both of them weren’t someone who could have sex with anyone. Beside, once Tobirama returned to the village, they wouldn’t meet again that soon.

 

Thus, it was how they ended their chat, and the reason why Tobirama needed at least four days to stand up again and return to the village... Not to mention he still moved around rather funny afterwards, not that anyone would know the reason, beside Hashirama, who had somehow noticed hickeys on Tobirama’s neck.

.

.

.

A month after he had returned to the village, Tobirama decided to take a genin team, just as he had planned. Some time later, three became six, as the other team’s jounin was dead, and Tobirama became their sensei as well. Along with Hashirama, they tried their best to teach them.

Three years later... As the students had grown up and matured, Hashirama slowly became ill, and there was nothing Tobirama could do to stop it. It wasn’t long before Hashirama passed away, left the Hokage title to Tobirama – and it was how he became the Nidaime. He remembered how painful it was, and the Senju glad he wasn’t alone... He couldn’t imagine what would he do without the Uchiha by his side. Throughout the year, they had always meet up in secret, but it never lasts long, except this time, which Madara had chosen to stay by his side for the whole month, acted as his personal Anbu... Just to comfort him and showed him that he wasn’t alone, he still had someone.

And Tobirama knew, even as year passed, their feeling was still the same, and with each day, he found himself loving the man even more, just as Madara found himself became impatient, wanted to take the Senju right away. He could just return and claim him, but Madara didn’t want to be tie down, he didn’t want to stay in a village that would look at him with distrust. There was no doubt that Tobirama would try and help him, but Madara didn’t need that. Throughout Tobirama’s life, the Senju had sacrificed too much, he wanted to take him away, to let Tobirama lived his own life, to enjoy the rest of his life with him – Madara.

 

As he became the Nidaime, although the way he ruled the village was different, he still tried to foster good relations with other village, after all, it was Hashirama’s wish and dream. Tobirama actually able to planned an alliance between Konoha and Kumogakure, until the Second Raikage and Tobirama were attacked by the Gold and Silver brothers during the ceremony. In another timeline, perhaps the Senju would be surprised by this event and the fight could end up really bad. But, fortunately for the male, as Madara tend to travel around **_(though Tobirama wasn’t sure what make the Uchiha decided to travel a lot)_** , Madara had heard of this and warned him beforehand. Although Madara didn’t show himself, as he was supposed to stay dead, the man had tagged along as Tobirama’s personal guard **_(again)_** , and let say those brothers didn’t even knew what had hit them.

Still, despite everything, human nature could never change. They were greedy and nothing could satisfy them. They had everything, and it still wasn’t enough, they wanted more, and thus, the First Shinobi World War happened. During this time, Tobirama’s Team, included all of his six students, were surrounded by Kumo’s Kinkaku Force. . . It was the end of Tobirama, but also the beginining for a new life.

.

.

.

As Tobirama sat in the middle of his students, he knew it was his time. No, he wasn’t going to die here, but to them, it would be like that. He knew Madara had becomes rather impatient, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t found his successor. As much as he hated it, this was the perfect time for him to fake his death and left with the Uchiha. Perhaps, in another life, he would actually die right there, but, he wasn’t alone, he had Madara with him. As he told his students his planned, he tried to memorize as much as he could, he was going to miss them too much. Even if he could sneak into the village and check on them, he just didn’t want to take the risk, Madara had sacrificed too much for him, he just couldn’t disappoint the man. **_(Honestly, Tobirama didn’t mind. He loved the Uchiha with all of his heart, and he knew the man love him just as much, perhaps even more. Maybe he did wonder if it was the right thing to do, to leave behind everything, but as time passed, as he grew older, he knew, he didn’t mind. To travel around the world, to live his life with Madara, Tobirama knew, he wouldn’t regret it.)_**

 

As he watched Hiruzen and Danzo argued, he could only shake his head and looked straight at them. It was time.

 

“No, I will go and play the rule, of course...” He paused a little to see their reactions. There was something he didn’t tell them. Indeed, they were surrounded by 20 shinobi of the skilled Kinkaku Unit. But beside the six of them and Tobirama, there was one more. Moment like this, like hell Madara was going to let Tobirama stay alone. And he knew, the Uchiha could hear him just fine from his spot. “You are all the young wills of fire who will be defending our village in the future.”

 

Nothing they said could change his mind now. As he looked at Hiruzen, he knew the village was in good hand, the boy had grown up so much, and would lead the village just fine. He could felt Madara’s charka, and by the way it reacted, he knew the man understand his idea. Stood up from his position, he looked at all of his students once last time, took a deep breathe as he named Hiruzen his successor.

And that was the end of the Nidaime – the man who loved by his village and feared by his enemy. The man who tried so hard for the village, the man who willing to sacrificed his life for the sake of Konoha...

 

The Nidaime was gone.

Senju Tobirama was dead...And the only thing they could found was his broken happuri, tainted with blood..

.

.

Sarutobi Hiruzen became the Sandaime, and even though Konoha knew they should be happy, because the village had a new Hokage now, but they just couldn’t do it. The lost of their beloved Nidaime was too much. Even if the man was strict, no one could deny his hardwork, how he lead the village, how he had loved and gave Konoha his everything. They wept and they mourned, prayed for their dead Hokage... But they never knew just how wrong they were. Perhaps Nidaime was no more, but Senju Tobirama was far from dead.

 

Side by side, the white-hair male rested his body against the black-hair male, a small smile appeared on his face. Such rare sight, but it wasn’t like anyone was there to witness it, excepted for the Uchiha, of course. Despite the different, they were like Yin and Yang, unable to separate.

 

“Miss them?” The Uchiha asked, hand moved to held the younger’s hand, squeezed it. He knew how hard it was for the Senju, but he just couldn’t let him go. He was, still and will always love this person, just as Tobirama belong to him forever and ever. It was enough, he said Tobirama had sacrificed enough, it was time for him to enjoy his life, to live his life the way he wanted...

“A little, but, I’m with you now.” Tobirama answered, glanced at the man beside him. Even ten years had passed, they still looked as young as before, well, perhaps a little more handsome, but still, it amazed him how they still love each other so much despite everything. Sure they did argue a lot, but nothing could stop them from loving each other. Too bad Hashirama never knew this, he just didn’t want his brother to know, because the man wouldn’t understand. Sure he loved Hashirama, but explained everything? Nah, he didn’t want to. He enjoyed watching his brother try to figure out everything but couldn’t. Heh

 

And they stood there, linked their fingers together. Still, looked at the future before them, they couldn’t help but wondered to themselves...

**_[Is it worth it?_ **

**_To leave behind his plan for revenge..._ **

**_To give up on everything, include his home and his beloved students...]_ **

Just as they looked at each other, saw their shadow in the other’s eyes, they could only smiled.

**_[Yes... They have make the right choice.]_ **

**The End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of "Can't Escape". There are few things I need to make it clear.
> 
> First, Zetsu did leave hints for Madara to know about the The Eye of the Moon Plan, but Zetsu never actually showed himself. So although Madara knew a little about it, he still hadn't done anything. Perhaps if I feel like it, I may make a few omake that follow certain event in Naruto (With Madara and Tobirama crash by and mess up with Zetsu's plan xD)
> 
> Second, throughout 10 years, Madara would travel around the world to see everything, so he could show it to Tobirama later (trying to impress his partner, you know?) But every here and then he would come back to visit his lover. Sometimes he would stay and act as Tobirama's personal Anbu.
> 
> Third, Hashirama does know that Tobirama is seeing someone, but he just couldn't figure out xD Even in his death, Tobirama still wouldn't let his brother know. Probably because he didn't feel like explaining. Hahah, poor Hashirama. 
> 
> Anyway, really, this fic end here. Oh I'm so proud of myself, it was the first time I actually finish a fic xD lol Hope to see you guys again next time & ;3 Love you all.  
> Oh yes, although the main story is finished, I still write a few omakes, so don't leave so early xD


	6. Omake 1: Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... This is a birthday present for my dear friend, the one who give me strength to complete this fanfic xD  
> Anyway, I plan to do one or two more omake, one of them show what happen if Madara and Tobirama somehow travel into the future, during the Chunin's Invasion.  
> And perhaps one more smut chapter *coughs* Alright then ~ Enjoy this Omake  
> ~~~~~~  
> In which Tobirama decided to adopt two brats to pass down their legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see, the pair is Madara x Tobirama, and it will have one or two smut chapters, depend on if I can handle it, lol.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm having someone to beta my fic since the beginning so it may take a while, please bear with it ;v;  
> The time in this fic could be slightly wrong compare to the timeline, but I don't really have to correct timeline so I just go with the flow.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone ~

**Omake 1**

Two years had passed since they day Tobirama passed the title to Hiruzen – his prized student – and left the village with his lover-now-husband after faking his dead. Honestly, he must admitted his life had actually become better, he didn’t need to deal with the paperwork anymore, nor worry about the village **_(even if he still loves it with all his heart)._** Sure they still heard news of Konoha from time to time, but Tobirama was right, Hiruzen made a fine Hokage, and he didn’t need to worry much. Though, Madara mostly didn’t like it and would narrow his eyes as he tried dragged Tobirama’s attention back to him, after all, despite being one of the founder, the Uchiha only care about his husband now, and Madara would rather to had all of him for his own self. Pretty much, the black-hair male was just being jealous.

Their life right now.... it was pleasant, even if they traveled a lot. Madara loved moving around, just because he wanted to see how far the world have become, to see if it has become a better place now? While Tobirama enjoyed learning more and more, from jutsu to the wonder of his world. But then, they both knew, both of them need a place to stay, for once they have become old and want to rest, a place to called home would be wonderful. Their home used to where their brothers were, but now, it was each other... But, their point was to find a place and set down in the future. Thus, every time they moved to new village, small or large, they would spend a few months there, to find more about this place, and to see if they could fit in.

Though, sometimes they just wanted to find a forest or an island and build their home there, away from the rest of the world. After all, they were both supposed to be death. It explains why the Uchiha and the Senju made sure to use genjutsu on them most of the time, even dressed in civilian’s clothes, but even so, they still had their armour and weapons with them, sealed in the sleeve of their clothes. So far, they only encountered a few bandits and missing-nins, none stay alive though, as they didn’t want to be found. At this moment, they were staying at Land of Waves, it was somewhat close to Konoha and Uzushio, but it was peaceful, and there was no ninja. Just what they needed. They were tired of dressing as someone who wasn’t themselves.

 

Beside, there was something Tobirama needed to do.

Perhaps unknown to some, but Senju and Uzumaki actually cousin, and it was only normal that Senju tend to live longer than normal human, though not as long as Uzumaki. For that, Tobirama was worried, he was 42 at this moment, with Madara three years older than him, and he didn’t think he could live without the man, when he had pretty much give up everything for the Uchiha, just as the Uchiha had done for him. And he wasn’t the type to throw away his life all meaningless, thus, with his love for sealing and creating new jutsu, the younger male had been developing a seal that would share his long-life span to the Uchiha. For that, he needed a place to stay, and it certainly would take a lot of times to finish the seal. It was because of this stay that their life had one hell of surprise, but without admit that, they both knew they enjoyed this change...

.

.

.

“What do you mean we are adopting them, Tobirama?”

The Uchiha male just couldn’t understand his husband’s sudden choice. They had accepted long time ago that they wouldn’t able to have any child, after all, both of them are male, and the lived they have isn't exactly suitable for kids. Sure Madara knew they would be perfect as parents, after all, there was nothing they couldn’t teach their child, but still, deep down, they knew they were still afraid, they couldn’t protect their brothers back there, and now, even if they were stronger now, almost the strongest, they still couldn’t take the risk of adopting some random kids. Thus, despite the small happiness in his heart, because they would have someone to pass down their legacy, it still confusion why Tobirama would want that.

 

“Hm...”

The Senju crossed his arms and looked pointly at Madara. He knew what his husband was wondering and thinking, but then, it wasn’t his plan at first. The first time he noticed those two, they were all alone, probably orphan, but their eyes, it was so bright! Sure that wasn’t such a surprise, after all, despite the harsh life, some people still come out bright and full of determined, it was their charka that made Tobirama surprised. Large charka for kids at their ages, not only that, they seem rather clever as well, and it made the Senju curious. This Land, it was full of civilian, and although no doubt ninja would come and go to do their mission, it was strange to see kids with charka as large as them to stay here alone, especial when they weren’t at age to have their charka coil unlocked yet. Did someone do that on purpose and leave them there? Or was it just his luck to run into a pair of orphan like them?

 

The Senju was unsure, but he hadn’t told Madara, he wanted to watch the kids longer. Thus, he would send out his clone to take a look of the kids, to see if they were some kind of trap. But to his surprise, they just normal kids, without any ninja training, except they had their charka coil unlocked, probably due to their parents. Still. Somehow, their charka felt rather familiar. The white-hair male decided to be friends with them after some days, showed himself to them **_(as they didn’t henge anymore, after all, people here is naive and clueless about the rest of the world, they were safe)_**. Tobirama wanted to learn more about them, perhaps he could even send them to Konoha, no doubt Hiruzen would accept them.

Once again, the Senju was surprised. It wasn’t like Madara and Tobirama could found a pair of orphan with Uchiha and Senju’s blood in their veins that easy. Those two weren’t even relate to each other, they just stay together because they had no one left, and it amused him. Their clans used to hate each other so much, and probably some of their Clans member still acted like that, and yet, here, in somewhere far away from their home, a Senju and an Uchiha are happily married, and found a brat that belonged to their clans, took care of each other as if they actually related.

 

And how did Tobirama even figured out that?

Simply, although he had left his lab back in Konoha, the male still seal most of the things with him **_(he may have sneak back in Konoha and destroyed his lab after sealed away most of his things)._** With that, Tobirama could check their blood to see which clan they come from just fine, and pretty much, their charka felt familiar to him, so why shouldn’t he try that? Still, it was quite a surprise when his guess was confirmed. He supposed they came from the Senju and the Uchiha that had left the Clan long time ago because they wanted to find their own pace, and with their parents had somehow passed away, those poor kids didn’t have any knowledge about their origin. As the mystery was solved, all left was what to do with them? As he had thought before, he could send them to Konoha, but then, part of him didn’t want that...

 

“The white hair boy is an Senju, and the black hair girl is an Uchiha”

The younger male said, enjoyed watching his husband’s eyes became widen. Well, just their luck, weren’t it? To find a pair of kids that could relate to them at such place. Though, unknown to Tobirama, Madara wasn’t surprised just because of that. What made he reacted like that... well, fuck, he had thought that the white hair is a girl, and black hair is a boy. Just looked at the Senju brat, with long hair and eyes as red as Tobirama, but darker, although the boy looked rather dirty right now, he still looked exactly like a damn girl! On the other side, the Uchiha girl had short hair, and she didn’t look like a girl at all, she seems rough and harsh, like some kind of wild animal, unlike the young boy, who was rather timid, though Madara wouldn’t be so sure about that.

 

“We could drop them at Konoha?” The older Uchiha suggested. Though he wouldn’t mind adopting them if Tobirama wanted it, as he had said, he wanted to pass down his legacy, but then, their life-style was rather strange, he wasn’t sure if those kids could accept it.

“I have thought about that as well.. But then, we both know that you love kids, Madara... And they have been following me around for a while now. If they get back to Konoha, or worst, caught by some other villages, our secrets could be out.” And it wasn’t like Tobirama could wipe away their memory or....

“So.... We are going to adopt them then?” Madara sighed and asked once more time. He knew Tobirama could do something to them before drop them in Konoha, but if Tobirama had decided to adopt them, Madara supposed it couldn’t be that bad... But, he was going to make the girl grow her hair. She would looks less stupid with her hair long, and he liked long hair, there was a reason why he kept his hair this long anyway.

“Indeed. The boy called Akashi, the girl called Katsuya.”

“Hn... I suppose it will work. But then, we need to train them real hard, if they are our kids now, they need to be the strongest”

 

The Uchiha smirked, and suddenly, the two poor kids felt so cold, liked they just got throw into hell. But then, they didn’t mind. Akashi and Katsuya weren’t as stupid as people tend to think. Although Akashi was 4 and Katsuya just 6, they had been living alone for a while now... And they knew more than they showed. From what they had heard just now, as well as what they had learns through the white-hair male these days, there was no doubt that they related to them in some way. Or, they at least shared the same Clan? **_(Akashi and Katsuya could know that after listening to those two men talked)_**

That, and the fact those two male are married, it wasn’t that strange though, as in their eyes, love is love, and if those two male were going to adopt them, then it didn’t matter if they have two papa or two mamas. Why would they care if they new parents didn’t seem to care anyway? Beside, Madara and Tobirama looked nice together! As if they were born to belong to each other.

 

“Then it’s done. From now on our little family will have two more members.” Tobirama nodded and looked at his kids, they are his now, and he would teach them everything he knew, kept them safe and watched them grow up! He wasn’t that useless brat anymore, and with Madara by his side, Tobirama knew they could do it. Leaned against his partner, Tobirama held his hand and smiled softly as their fingers linked together.

“They will become the strongest, and get old like us. Have faint in us, have faint in them.” The black hair male whispered, he knew what Tobirama was worried, and he too, wouldn’t allow that to happen. Perhaps they decided a little too quick, but Madara trust Tobirama’s judge...

Beside, if they couldn’t face the risk and grab the chance, they wouldn’t be here right now, together and happily married. So screw it all and just go along with the adoption. For their sake, for those kids’s sake...

 

Looked at the adults, Akashi and Katsuya glanced at each before got a little closer. They had done it. They found themselves a new family! No longer they needed to wonder where was their family when all the kids had one, no longer they needed to cry themselves to sleep in hungry, in cold night... They belonged to somewhere now, they had someone who love and care for them, and they found someone to protect. It was their loneliness that stuck Akashi and Katsuya together, but it was Madara and Tobirama that tied the four of them together. This is their family now... Their own family.

And as the kids held their little hand together, they looked at their new parents, with the brightest smile on their face.

 

“I’m home, Papa, Father!”

“Welcome home... Akashi, Katsuya.”

 

With that, the two kids clung to their parents. They are home.... And they will make them proud!

 

_[Home is where heart is...]_

 

**End Omake 1.**


	7. Omake 2: Chunin Exam (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the second Omake is here, but only the first part (sobs, I didn't plan to make it that long, oh well)  
> ____  
> In which Madara, Tobirama and their two brats visited Uzushiogukare and stumbled across a strange cave.
> 
> OR
> 
> This is how the Uchiha-Senju Family accident time-travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had anyone Beta this chapter for me first, because my Beta (who just volunteer) is working on the early chapters, so bear with me, alright?  
> The time in this fic could be slightly wrong compare to the timeline, but I don't really have to correct timeline so I just write it.  
> Enjoy yourself, everyone

 

Today is a day no one could ever forget, for, today, in front of many people, from all around the world, the last part of The Chunin Exam have begun. Right here, right now, all the shinobi and kunoichi, who have fought so hard to get here - the last round of the Chunin exam, going to show everyone just how strong they are, to make their families, their clans and their villages proud! But no one know, this Chunin Exam mean even more than just that, and truth to people's words, it will be the most unforgettable Exam.

.

.

.

At this moment, most of the fights have already happened, with Naruto won against Neji, something everyone still have a hard time to accept because the supposed to be dead last have beaten the genius and rookie of the last year, and honestly, no one know the brat could use The Kyuubi's power or control it. But, there was one thing they know, that is, even after many years, people still shivered in fear just by the feeling of its charka. Though, no one can deny the fact Naruto had fought well and able controlled it's power even if just a little bit. Plus, for a branch member of the Hyuuga, the fact Neji could use the Kaiten already surprise a lot of people. So far, they are satisfied with the first fight. The second wasn't even consider as one because Kankuro forfeited right at the begining. And the third, well, the Nara is smart, but the boy just too damn lazy for his sake! Really, they have spent a lot to come here, they hope those kids going to make it worth, and guess what? Their wish actually come true when the next fight began, the fight between Sasuke and Gaara, the last Uchiha vs the Son of the Kazekage. They must admit, despite his craziness, Gaara is good, especial with how well he controlled his sand, but Sasuke isn't that bad either, the Uchiha have managed to use such dangerous technique - Chidori, to hurt Gaara. But unknown to everyone, this was the end of the Exam, because... The invasion have begun!

 

Feathers soon fell down from the sky, and before people knew it, one by one, they all became unconscious. Only the ninja reacted fast enough to released the Genjutsu, but even so, some Genin still have trouble with it, for example, Naruto. Still, the boy have his friends to help him, and the civilian have all these ninjas to protect and get them away from this dangerous place, what important right now is the Kage Box, because if they are being invasion, no doubt the enemy will aim at their Hokage first. Though, they already knew who is behind this, Master Jiraiya isn't a Spy Master for nothing. They have prepared for most of it, but the Konoha ninja knew it wasn't enough. They just hoped everything will turn out for the best, and hoped their Hokage - Sarutobi Hiruzen could protect himself. The man, while known as the Professor, have grown old, and thus, they are worried.

 

 

Eventually, they knew their fear just became worst when they saw the Kage Box being covered in some sort of purple barrier, but there was nothing they can do, they need to protect the villagers and fight off the enemy, plus, the village is being attacked by a fucking giant snake, which no doubt was a summoning. Somewhere in their mind, the Konoha Ninja cursed Orochimaru for all the trouble he had caused.

.

.

.

“So you finally show yourself, Orochimaru.”

The Sandaime said as he removed his robe, revealed his amour. Indeed, Jiraiya had already warned him about this, about the invasion, but Hiruzen didn't know about the Kazekage's death, nor the fact it was Orochimaru all along. He thought they worked together, but he should have known better, after all, Orochimaru was once his students, and the man was hardly trustworthy, like a damn real snake. Stood in front of him, said enemy carelessly tore off the fake skin and the robe, revealed his true form, as one of the Sannin, the traitor who had run away.

 

 

 

“Ku ku ku, Sarutobi-sensei... So you have your funeral shroud prepared. Heh heh, to be able to fight you again.”

Orochimaru chuckled as he looked at his old sensei, yes, today is the day he will have his revenge and burn down this damn village. He will show the Sandaime that his decision was wrong, and that the Sandaime should have known better when choosing that blondie instead of him... But it doesn't matter anymore, he is going to kill Hiruzen today, and nothing can stop him. Around the barrier, Anbu was having a hard time, they wanted to jump in and help their Hokage, but the barrier can only break from the inside, plus, they couldn't even shunshin inside it. This was bad, they try to find a way and hoped somehow, the Sandaime will manage to knock out one of those four - who was there to keep the barrier active.

 

“Looks like I won't be able to escape easily.”

He said, never once look away from Orochimaru as he knew how dangerous the man have become. Of all the things he had done, he regretted letting him escaped the most. If it wasn't because of his soft-heart, it wouldn't become like this today. But, he planned to correct his mistake today, Orochimaru needed to die, and Hiruzen isn't planning to have his chance slip through his fingers.

“As if you intend to. You'd rather not have anyone get in your way, right?”

He knew his sensei so well, the man just so damn soft, always ranted about the Will of Fire, something Orochimaru doubted even exist. But it wasn't important now, they have a fight, and he didn't plan to waste all the time just to talk with his old sensei.

 

Without any words, they leaped forward, already flashing through their hand signs, until.... A fucking flash appeared, forced them to jump back and look away as the light just so bright. All the Anbu around the barrier tensed as they covered their sights, they weren't sure what happen, for all they knew, this could be another dangerous threat and the Hokage could be thrusted into a much worst situation. Soon, the light disappeared and they could hear voices, yes, not one but two males's voice. Though, unlike his Anbu, Hiruzen is having a real hard time as he quickly recognized the voice.  How could it even possible? They are **dead**!

 

“Really now? I told you not to mess with that damn seal!”

One of those two male grunted as he glared at his partner. It wasn't that hard to recognized who he is, after all, even though he was a traitor to Konoha, everyone could never forget this dangerous man, the one and only one, Uchiha Madara. But imagine their surprise when they saw who was standing by his side, and oh my fucking god, it was the Nidaime himself. Now everyone wasn't sure if they should be happy or worry because those two are in the barrier with the Sandaime. Despite everything, they knew the only one could hold himself against said Uchiha is their Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, who already dead by now. Though, they certainly sure their eyebrow had disappeared behind their hair when they saw and heard what happened next.

 

 

 

“Just shut up already. How would I know?”

Tobirama scowled and narrowed his eyes as he leaned against Madara, a little tired after the trip since he was the one who touched it in the first place. For those who knew him, they will notice the Senju acted quite comfort around the Uchiha, and they just couldn't understand. From what they remembered, the Nidaime didn't like the Uchiha much, and he loathed Madara. They wondered if they are crazy, or this was another Genjutsu. Then, as they looked carefully, they noticed it wasn't just Madara and Tobirama, there was two kids with them as well. By the look, they supposed one is Senju and the other is Uchiha? But how? Somehow, they found this situation so troublesome. Somewhere, Shiakamaru sneezed while moving forward with his team in order to help Sasuke against Gaara.

 

Meanwhile, Madara was having a headache. He loves his husband with all his heart, but sometimes, Tobirama just so fucking stubborn. Just back now, when traveled to Uzushiogakure to show their kids about sealing, they somehow stumbled across a strange cave with this very interest seal **_(or at least, Tobirama is the only one who think so. Madara just want to leave)_**. And he had warned him about it, but no, the Senju just had to go and touched it, which lead to the current situation. Although Madara was talking with Tobirama, he already took a look around. A strange barrier, plus the Saru-brat **_(yes, to Madara, Hiruzen still a brat no matter how old he is)_** is wearing his armour and probably going to fight against that stranger who remind him a lot of some kind of snake. There was only one explanation, Konoha is being attacked.

 

 

"Tobirama..."

The Uchiha stated, knew that his husband will understand what he meant, after all, they have been together for years now, even without proper words, they could easily read their partner's thought. Right at this moment, Tobirama nodded his head, also noticed the situation, plus, he could felt foreign charka all over the village. Indeed, Konoha is being attacked, and by the looked of it, Tobirama would say they are in the future, around 40 or 50 years. Still. No matter what, this is his home, and Tobirama wasn't going to stay out of this. He glanced at Madara and smirked at him.

 

"Seem like your wish come true, Madara."

Yes. The Uchiha has been restless lately because there was no one beside Tobirama could give him a challenge. While training their two kids seem nice enough **_(mostly Madara just beat them to the ground)_** , it wasn't enough. Thus, this became the perfect chance for the man to release some of his steam, it's good to stretch himself and have a nice fight after such a long time, isn't it?

 

 

 

"And it will be even better when I can kiss you and mess you up afterwards."

Madara returned the smirk while everyone just looked speechless. They didn't hear wrong, right? Some even tried to cancel any Genjutsu around them, but to their horrors, this is the truth. Madara and Tobirama? The Traitor and The Nidaime? Somehow, this just so fucking crazy that they have completely forgotten Orochimaru, until said man have enough of this and used his Edo Tensei in rage. But then, seem like he forgot something. One should never used such jutsu against its creator, and Orochimaru going to learn it the hard way. Just as the coffin appeared, three of them to be exact, but the third one was stopped by Hiruzen, who had snapped out of his surprise and reacted to this. Honestly, the Sandaime accepted this news rather easy, but it wasn't like he has any business with his sensei's love life. Beside, at least Madara is on their side, Orochimaru is going to regret all of his actions today, and Hiruzen just so pleased by that.

 

“Sensei. That's my ex-student, also a traitor to Leaf. So could you please...”

Hiruzen trailed off, knew his sensei will get it. Although he won't mind fighting the traitor alone, as the Sandaime didn't wish to involve anyone else, but his sensei is a different story. Though, he has a feeling his sensei going to make him sit and probably teach him a lesson for all this trouble. But, only if said Senju still afterwards, no one know how long this seal going to last anyway. Either way, Hiruzen is ready for anything, and they still have a village to save. At his words, Tobirama merely lifted an eyebrow, then glanced at the coffins and frowned.

 

 

“Fool.”

He only said that and nodded at Hiruzen, showed that he will help his student. Then he moved his attention to Madara, knew the man would love to have a go against his dead brother, it wasn't that hard to realize who that snake bastard has called back. To think someone would dare to do this to his family, it just unbelievable, and if it wasn't because Tobirama is here, Hiruzen probably will have to fight against his brother, himself and the damn bastard. The thought made he scowls, he should have destroyed all those notes about this jutsu before. But then again, he could worry about that later, they have things to do.

 

Meanwhile, the two kids, or more specific, Akashi and Katsuya, who have been adopted by Madara and Tobirama, stood there in amusement. Really now. They just couldn't believe the enemy is that stupid. Sure they don't know who is that man, and they still young, but they have been taught by their daddies for a while now, and heard story from them, about their family, their clans, their achievement, so of course they recognized that jutsu, it is Papa Tobirama's! Though, they are a little sad that they have to meet their uncle in such state, but it wasn't like they could do anything nor it was their fault, it was that bastard's fault. They just hope Papa Madara won't be so rough to their uncle, they both knew how Madara can be rather crazy sometimes, just like their Papa Tobirama whenever the man started to do all those experiments, at least it is harmless, somewhat. Though, they do wonder what should they do, because despite everything, they are still young, only 10 **(Akashi)** and 12 **(Katsuya)**. Sure their daddies trained them well, but so far they only around Jounin level, well, maybe Low-Anbu Level if they pushed themselves to their limit, but honestly, even with two Kage-level as senseis, they still have long way to go.

 

 

“Akashi. Katsuya.”

As soon as their name left Tobirama's lips, the two kids quickly looked at him, they knew they are going to receive some kind of mission from their Papa Tobirama, so they quickly bite their thumb and draw blood against the seal on the clothes. Right away, a poof could be heard and their clothes changed into the Senju and Uchiha's armour, much like how Madara and Tobirama's armour would be if they wear it now. Though, Akashi's armour is a dark green colour while Katsuya's is pure black. On their back is their swords as both have learn Kenjutsu from Tobirama. Indeed, they knew they won't be much help if they stay here, but they can still do other things, for example, help the villagers. Either way, they aren't going to stand there and act pretty, they are ninja and this is their Daddies's home.

 

“Yes daddy!”

The two chorused, and that made people widen their eyes, especial Orochimaru. Throughout the year, he has always wanted to study the Sharingan and the Shodaime's bloodline, but there wasn't enough Senju for him to do experiments, especial when the last one is Tsunade, his former teammate, and Orochimaru isn't that crazy to come to her. Sure the Uchiha was still there back then, but they are too dangerous, and he couldn't find his chance. Then when Itachi wiped out his Clan, everything became harder for Orochimaru to even get his hands on a Sharingan User. Sure the snake has marked Sasuke, but the boy still too weak! But now, the Nidaime is standing right there, with his damn kids, and if he isn't wrong, one is an Senju and the other is an Uchiha. Orochimaru knew he can't steal Tobirama's body, but those two kids are a different story. If he could somehow mark them and make them his, oh how wonderful it would be.

 

 

Perhaps Madara have noticed this, because all of sudden, the man unleashed his murderous K.I and glared at damn snake. No one is going to touch his son and daughter! Throughout the years, just like Tobirama, Madara has come to care for them just as they are his own blood **_(though he still loves to beat them and torture them with his insane training)_** , so, to see such disgusted bastard look at his kids like that, the Uchiha just somewhat snapped. Beside Madara, Tobirama already noticed the way Orochimaru was looking at their kids, but he knew Madara could handle it just fine, so he just returned to the two kiddos and checked if they have all of their equipment.

“Don't you dare to touch our kids, you pedophile.” Madara spatted out the words.

 

 

And for the very first time in so many years, Orochimaru felt fear. It was like he is looking right at the Shinigami, and he gulped, but he wasn't going to give up right here. Strong Madara maybe, but against Hashirama, the Uchiha would be no match, right? The K.I quickly disappeared when the said dead person beside Orochimaru sudden spoke up.

“Kids?! You two's kids?!”

 

Yes, Hashirama had already stepped out of his coffin, he was just watching the situation and trying to understand why Hiruzen looked so old yet his brother, Tobirama still look just like how he remembered. Plus, the fact Madara still alive and stayed right next to his brother made Hashirama felt so confusion. But at Tobirama then Madara's words, he could only yelped in surprise, then the man looked at his best friend and pointed at him with shaken fingers, horror fill his face. 

“Madara!!! That's my precious brother!”

 

“So? We have been dating when you still alive, and after you passed away, we married. And as you see, already have two brats.” Said Uchiha crossed his arms and smirked victory at him. Hah, right under Hashirama's nose, it is always sweet to see the black hair Senju react like that. Madara 1 - Hashirama 0!

“Y- You!”

“I what? Should I start calling you Brother in law now?”

 

Even after so many years, especial after the last fight, where Hashirama was forced to 'kill' Madara, those two still never change. Though, this wasn't time for that so Tobirama smacked Madara's head.

 

 

 

“Stop teasing him.”

Tobirama still very protectively when it comes to Hashirama, but that was understandable, so Madara could only sulk and hugged Tobirama as if trying to comfort himself. This made everyone dropped their jaw, unable to process what just happened. But they quickly recovered, wondered if this day could become any more weird.

“Fine.” Madara said, though he already planned to make Tobirama repay him for stopping him from his game.

 

“Good. Now, Akashi, Katsuya. Say hello to your uncle.” Nodded to their dad, the two brats turned to Hashirama and waved their hands.

“Hello uncle! I'm Akashi--” The young boy said.

“And I am Katsuya--” Then his sister spoke up next, just in time.

“We have here so much about you! Glad to meet you, Uncle.” The two chorused and smiled at Hashirama, who wanted to run forward and grabbed his nephews, but he just couldn't and he glared at Orochimaru.

The Senju has always wanted to see his brother have kids, and now his dream finally come truth, yet, it still so far away. Just looked at them, although they aren't the perfect copy of Tobirama and Madara, but under their teaching, the two have somewhat picked up here and there, to be more like their daddies. Though, Akashi and Katsuya still too cheerful and cute when compared to Tobirama and Madara, Hashirama hoped that won't change...

 

“Good. Now listen. You two try to go and help the villagers as best as you can, alright? I believe this is a good chance for you two to test your power. So, permission given, go all out.”

The Senju pretty much ignored Madara, who still hugging him, and ignored Hashirama, who is looking at him with puppy eyes, hoped that his younger brother will explain everything to him, maybe let him hug his nephews as well. But Tobirama just doesn't give a fuck, too busy to care, they are being attacked, alright? Beside, he has married Madara for years now, it wasn't like his brother's opinion could change his mind. Even if Tobirama rarely told Madara, he still loves the man with his everything, just like how Madara loves him. They completed each other, and their kids is the last piece of their life, to make it even better. So yes, like hell he is going to let people's opinions affect him. Meanwhile, said Uchiha nodded his head, approved his partner's decisions. Their kids need more experience, and this is a good chance for them, but perhaps Madara just wanted to show the world how amazing his kids are.

 

At his words, the two kids looked like it is Christmas and cheered out in happiness. Finally! Sure they already have their first kill and deal with bandits **_(ninja and non-ninja)_** from time to time, but honestly, they never able to go all out, the situation just didn't call for it. Then, whenver they fight against their parents, they always lose, so this is the perfect chance for them to see just how far they have go.

 

 

“Yes!” Katsuya yelped out, though, beside her, Akashi looked at the barrier with a small frown.

“Daddy? How can we go out?”

It wasn't liked they could shunshin in and out, because if that is possible, the Anbu no doubt would jump in to help their Hokage right now, and the Hokage can just leave this barrier. But then, they have Papa Tobirama, so everything will work out, right?

“Just leave it to me.”

Indeed, it wasn't that easy to get out, but nothing is impossible when Tobirama has such dangerous jutsu, the Flying Thunder God. So first, the Senju quickly created a clone and allowed the cloned to grab both of the young teen, focus on the mark he left at Senju Compound, and before they could blink, those three disappeared.

 

Without their kids, Madara and Tobirama could finally get serious. It probably unaware to their kids, but the two have always tried to hold back themselves, after all, they aren't just some normal ninjas, and their charka could make people faint just by feeling it, especial Madara's due to how sinful it is. Indeed, today is an unforgettable day, because not only people found out Madara and Tobirama are married **_(they still have no idea how that happen when Madara supposed to die long time before Tobirama, but they can guess Madara faked his death, and maybe Tobirama did the same as well. Though, they still don't know the full story how those two met again and later become a couple. Curious, but they knew they aren't getting any answers)_** , then their Nidaime just go and dropped a fucking big news **_(who know the white-hair male actually have some kids to pass down his legacy?)_** and finally, this is the day where Orochimaru going to has his ass kicked.

 

 

With a quick movement, just like their kids just now, Madara and Tobirama's clothes was replaced with their familiar armour, the one that people could never forget. Just as Tobirama looked at Orochimaru, like he was looking at a dead person, Madara unsealed his Gunbai, a small smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Hashirama. Yes. This will be fun. The Uchiha and Senju couple are more than ready. Madara planned to kick Hashirama's ass, and he knew Tobirama won't mind dealing with that snake traitor, who dare to attack Konoha and disrespected Hashirama as well as Tobirama if it wasn't because they have travel through time to here. **_(To be honest, Madara still have mix feeling about the village, he disliked it for turning its back against him, but he knows just how much Tobirama loves this place, so it can be quite confusion sometimes)_**

****

As they prepared themselves, the Anbu looked at Tobirama and Madara with hope, knew that their Hokage will be safe, and that Orochimaru is fucked up. From what they have seen, they knew Madara is on their side, and Tobirama has him whipped, and although Orochimaru has summoned their Shodaime, they believed the Nidaime knows how to counter his own jutsu. Meanwhile, said snake was swearting in fear as he looked at Madara, Tobirama and Hiruzen. But he wasn't going to back out now, gritted his teeth, he thrusted his hand into Hashirama's head, made the man became his puppet, he didn't want to risk himself. And although the Sound Four felt worried about their master, they had their order, unless Orochimaru said it, they won't interfere.

 

“Now... Should we **dance**?”

 

One sentence and that was everything they needed. Lets the game begin.

 

**End Part 1 of Omake 2.**


	8. Omake 2: Chunin Exam (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, the second Omake is here, but only the first part (sobs, I didn't plan to make it that long, oh well)  
> ____  
> In which Madara, Tobirama and their two brats visited Uzushiogukare and stumbled across a strange cave.
> 
> OR
> 
> This is how the Uchiha-Senju Family accident time-travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had anyone Beta this chapter for me first, because my Beta (who just volunteer) is working on the early chapters, so bear with me, alright?  
> The time in this fic could be slightly wrong compare to the timeline, but I don't really have to correct timeline so I just write it.  
> Another thing is I don't know how to write fighting scene...   
> Enjoy yourself, everyone

**Chunnin Exam (2)**

 

"So... Where should we go first? "

One of the two kids asked as they looked around and tried to take in the views as much as they could. Although they knew Konoha is their daddies's home, they have never come here before and since they are in the future at this moment, everything became even more complicated. Still, they have to admit, Konoha is a beautiful village, no wonder their parents love it so much **_(Well, they knew Madara still have mix feeling about this place but sometimes he will tell them stories with such fondness...)_**. After dropped them somewhere near the Senju Compound **_(they wondered why the compound is empty... Where is all the Senju?)_** , the Tobirama Clone had disappear with a poof to give back the memory to his owner while the two kids stood there, tried to form a plan as fast as possible.

 

"Hm..."

Akashi pondered at the thought as they were kinda lost at this moment. They didn't know anything about the village, so it was a hard question. They needed to know which way to go and how to get there, but without a map, that could be quite troublesome. Fortunately for them, a year ago, it had been discovered that Akashi is a Sensor like Tobirama, thus, he could at least use his ability to pinpoint their destination. Sure he still needed to learn a lot about his ability and how to control it, but at this moment, he could use it to pin point where most of the foreign charka came from **_(For example, their affinity is different from the rest of the ninjas here, so Akashi could at least figured out who is who)_**. Since Tobirama had said that he wanted them to help and protect the village, Akashi supposed they should go and defense the hospital as well as the academy before go somewhere else since those two places are the most important one with little protection. With that in mind, the boy started moving with Katsuya right next to him, he told her his plan as they jumped through roof after roof, hoped that they were going to the right direction.

 

"We should check out the Hospital and Academy first. Then we can try to check out one of the gates, I feel a lot of charka signature at the North gate."

"Sound good. We should speed up then, I want to test myself!"

 

At this, Akashi rolled his eyes, he really couldn't understand how Katsuya loves fighting too much, just like Madara, yet, she always fights and argue with him, something about Tobirama belong to her, not his. Honestly, he had no idea where did those ideas come from, but he knew she was just messing with their parents anyway. Then again, Tobirama always tell him to ignore those two idiots and focus on study, something he gladly follows. Shrugged, he speeds up as Katsuya's wish and moved faster, wanted to finish the mission and perhaps got a chance to see just how strong he is at this moment.

Meanwhile, Katsuya was all excited, like Christmas came early because she finally gets to fight some bastards. She didn't seem to have any problem with his order or his lead, after all, she knew that between the two, Akashi is the brain and Katsuya doesn't mind follow his orders. Her job is to fight, so why should she care too much? At this moment, she wished to be stronger so she can protect her family, that's why she trains so hard and so eager to find a worthy enemy to test her skills. While it is truth that she tends to fight and argue with Madara, but she still loves her family with her whole heart, it just, she likes to provoke him. Why? Because he keeps taking Tobirama's attention away from them **_(Akashi and Katsuya)_** , not only that, he often threw them out of the house with the training excuse. **_(Hm! She knew exactly why the bastard did that and that's why she always tries to prank him or get him in trouble, considered this as her way to pay him back, alright?)_**

Either way, Akashi and Katsuya both love their family a lot and right now they have something very important to do, protect their parents's home.

 

"Let's the game begin."

.

.

.

A few minutes before, right after Madara unleashed his Gunbai, the Uchiha quickly dash toward Hashirama, even if he knew this probably wasn't the fight he wanted since Hashirama was being controlled and wasn't called back with his full strength **_(Orochimaru wasn't that stupid, he knew Hashirama could break out of his control if the man was summoned with his whole power)_**. But hey, this actually quite perfect in his view. Madara still somewhat mad at Hashirama for the shit he did back there and since his friend was just an Edo, who recover again and again until the controller get defeated, it means he could use any jutsu he wanted and killed him without a care, right? The Senju already dead, it wasn't like his attack could make any different, so maybe he should try and get his revenge. Beside, Madara knew Tobirama wouldn't mind it that much, seeing Hashirama pretty much their enemy right now. With that in mind, Madara gladly took on Hashirama and became his opponent while Hiruzen was facing against Orochimaru. The Sandaime knew if he asked for it, his sensei - Tobirama would help him, but this was his fight, his responsibility because if he wasn't such a soft-heart back there, Orochimaru wouldn't able to escape and later come back to invade Konoha like this. It was his fault and he wanted to end it himself, even if it cost him his **_life (Hiruzen should know that like hell that was going to happen, seeing Tobirama was right there and ready to interfere any moment)_**. Glanced between those two **_~~(idiots)~~_** , Tobirama - who just received the memory from the clone and knew his kids are safe - could only shake his head and mind his own business. At this moment, the Nidaime focus his attention on the purple barrier and a way to release Hashirama from Orochimaru's control **_(but is it really like that? Madara was enjoying his game and Tobirama wasn't going to end it any time soon, even if it was Hashirama who Madara was screwing with)_**. Still, Edo Tensei is such a dangerous jutsu, that's why he dropped it the moment he realized that, yet, he didn't think someone actually finished it. Sighed, Tobirama noted to himself that if they managed to go back to the past, he better visit Konoha and destroy everything that related to this jutsu.

 

The fight went on and on, especial with Hashirama's Wood release and Orochimaru's Snake, it was amazing how the roof still haven't collapse and how Tobirama could shield himself from all those jutsu to focus on his own problem **_(The Nidaime pretty much is observing the barrier and something else, so yes, he is busy)_**. The anbu outside just couldn't tear the eyes away from the fight as it was so amazing and they doubt they can see it again. Some of them have lived through war, through the Kyuubi attack, but none of them have seen something like that. They knew the Shodaime is strong, but this was still unbelievable and to think Hashirama wasn't summon back to life with his full strength, it made the anbu realized just how weak they are. How can they protect their village when they are this useless? Sure they couldn't use the Wood release like the Shodaime, but they should at least try and catch up his strength, even if just slightly. All of them vowed to train harder so they wouldn't ashamed their village and could protect Konoha better, so even if someone else decided to attack Konoha and attack their Hokage, they would able to protect everything instead of getting lock outside like this.

 

At the same time, Orochimaru was having some difficult moment because even if Madara didn't interfere with Orochimaru and Hiruzen's fight, the battle between the Uchiha and the Shodaime still affect him in some way and it annoyed him to no end **_(Honestly, can those two use jutsu with close or medium range? Why must they keep using wide range attack? The Sannin questioned himself while keeping an eye on his ex-sensei)_**. Both of Hashirama and Madara's attacks are wide range, thus, with so little space right now, it wasn't like the Sannin could do something, especial when his ex-sensei already summon the Monkey King - Enma to help him. He cursed his luck and jumped back, had enough of messing around with Hiruzen, he wanted to end it quickly and killed the old man **_(It was hard to explain, Hiruzen used to be someone he respected so much, it was the old man who acknowledge of him and taught him everything, but, it was also Hiruzen who turned his back to him. The sign was there, so clearly, yet no one bother to see it and in the end, the Sannin just snapped. He turned his back to them just like they did to him. This was his decision, this was his choice and he had no regret... He wanted to destroy everything, to destroy his past, to show them - the village and his sensei - they were wrong)_**.

 

Looked at Hiruzen, Orochimaru wondered why it hadn't happened yet. By this time, the Jinchuriki brat should have unleashed his biju already, the Sannin wondered what could possible disturb his plan. Sure the Nidaime and Madara showed up with two brats, but Orochimaru doubted those two could be the caused, powerful they may be but they still just some brats and they are no hero. His thought was soon disturbed as out of a nowhere, a raccoon made from sand with a red hair kid on its head suddenly appeared **_(The Sannin hid his disappointed as the Biju didn't appear in the village, but it didn't matter, at least, he hoped everything still according to the plan)_**. Either way, the Biju will destroy the village!

 

"You see now, Sensei? You and your village stand no chance!"

The snake smirked as he struck at his ex-sensei again, the man already panted by now, his age caught up with him and Orochimaru felt like success already in his hands. With the Biju and his own soldiers who was attacking at the North Gate, he believed this village is going to fall, or at least get damage quite a lot. Yet, the Sandaime didn't even seem to react to this, he smirked and held Enma in his hands, stopped Orochimaru's attack and destroyed it with his own. He maybe old, but he was far from weak. Meanwhile, Madara barely acknowledge of the Ichibi, after all, if things became too back, Tobirama could take over Hashirama while the Uchiha goes deal with the Biju. If he could control the Kyuubi, what stop him from doing that with the Ichibi? Tobirama may felt worry, but he believed in Konoha and in Hiruzen, he doubted Saru would allow this to happen without a plan. How unfortunately for the Snake, but it wasn't like Orochimaru aware of that, yes?

 

"You're wrong, Orochimaru. This is why you could never understand Konoha's Will of Fire."

He began as he actually pushed Orochimaru to stumble back, heh, this old man still able to fight and give people a show, alright? "To me, Konoha isn't just an organisation. Every year there are a lot of ninjas born and raised in Konoha… They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important… family!" That's why, Hiruzen wasn't going to let Orochimaru win and Konoha wasn't going to get destroy. This was their home, the home of every Konoha's villagers and they were going to defense it with everything they have. Plus, with Madara and Tobirama here, the Sandaime believed Konoha to stand strong no matter what! Before Orochimaru could even react, a huge smoke appeared right next to Ichibi and when it disappeared, stood right there was Gamabunta and Hiruzen knew for sure the Ichibi wouldn't able to attack Konoha anymore.

 

**[Like father like son]**

 

He thought to himself as he looked at Orochimaru, Hiruzen wasted too much time already, he better stepped up in their fight and finished it, before things get out of control **_(something he can’t allow happening)_**.

 

"So... Are you going to fight? Or you are going to stand there all day, Orochimaru."

"Tsk! You will eat those words, sensei.”

 

The Sannin snarled as he leaped forward again, ready for round two and this time, there was nothing to stop him from killing the Sandaime or at least that was what he thought. Orochimaru’s plan got disturbed as Hashirama used his Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence jutsu and the roof soon covered in trees. No, it wasn't just trees, the roof had changed into a small forest and they knew if it wasn't due to the barrier, the forest could have been bigger. But even so, this was enough to cover the entire roof and the anbu could barely see what was happening. They weren't the only one who annoyed by this out turn though, as Tobirama saw what jutsu his brother had used, he narrowed his eyes and flashed to his student's side, grabbed the old man and moved behind Madara. Even without words, he already has an idea what jutsu his husband may use toward this, Tobirama supposed he should help him as those trees aren't that easy to get rid off. **_(Or maybe he just wanted to tease Hashirama because despite everything, it was Tobirama who stand beside Madara and not him – who is a known as the Uchiha’s best friend. Hm. Tobirama wasn’t going to admit he is jealous, but goddamn it, even if his anija married Mito, back there, Hashirama and Madara were still quite close to each other.)_**

 

"Sensei?"

Hiruzen blinked as he was teleported next to his sensei and stood behind Madara. It just happened too fast, he was still thinking of a way to deal with the forest and Tobirama already grabbed him away. But he got no answer because his sensei had something more important to do right now. The Senju stepped forward, right next to Madara and flashed through hand seals at the same time as the Uchiha. Although the Senju's Infinity is Water, a strong one actually, but it didn't mean he couldn't use Jutsu in other Infinity. Just as Madara finished the last hand seal, Tobirama also finished his and together, they unleashed their jutsus upon Hashirama and Orochimaru, this wasn't the first time as the two tends to train together and enjoys combining their jutsu to create something even more powerful. To be honest, no matter which jutsu Madara used to combine with Tobirama, the white-hair Senju always knew exactly how much charka he needed to put into his jutsu to make sure it wouldn't accident destroy Madara's jutsu. This show just how well they worked together, as if they could actually understand each other’s thought without any words **_(Even if they argue a lot, there was no doubt about their feeling and their teamwork skill)_**. But then again, it wasn't like he need to do that right now, if it was some other Fire Release Jutsu then yes, but this was Madara's favorite jutsu, also one of the strongest ever, so whatever Tobirama did, it would only increase the power of this jutsu.

 

Outside the barrier, everyone's eyes became widen when they saw just what happened when Madara's jutsu - Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame and Tobirama's jutsu - Wind Style: Gale Palm combined together. Although the Wind jutsu wasn't a high rank jutsu, under their Nidaime's control, it actually became quite dangerous and when it worked with the Fire jutsu, damn, that was so fucking deadly. They were left speechless and amazed with how well those two worked together. At this moment, all of them wondered if the rumour about how Tobirama hated and loathed the Uchiha was even truth. There was no words to describe the flame unleashed by Madara and Tobirama, they swore if their Nidaime didn't grab their Sandaime before this, no doubt he would be swallowed by it as well. Still, they wondered if it was enough to destroy the forest created by Hashirama or if it was strong enough to kill Orochimaru.

 

As the smoke slowly faded away, everyone held in their breath as they waited for the outcome, but to their disappointed, Orochimaru still alive, even if just barely. Truth, the jutsu was dangerous and deadly, but Hashirama was there and even if he wasn't in his full strength, he was still no joke. His forest may get destroyed, but he still able to created a dome to protect both himself and Orochimaru, even if that didn't work well enough as the Shodaime needed to be reform and the Sannin was burned badly, who looked like shit himself. Still, they knew Orochimaru can just vomited himself and once again recover. They weren’t wrong though, because the Snake actually planned to do that until Tobirama sudden threw a kunai toward him and used the Shuriken Shadow Clone. Surprised by this sudden actions, Orochimaru jumped backward and was forced to stop himself from shedding his skin. No one saw the corner of Tobirama’s lips turned up for a small smirk except Madara and he knew exactly what his lover was planning. Chuckled to himself, the Uchiha quickly masked his charka so people will somewhat forget about his existence for now and with Tobirama’s sudden attack, his attempt worked. The Nidaime focus on his mark and disappeared just to appeared again right next to him and Hashirama - who still tried to recover from Madara's flame. Right now, the Sannin regretted it so much, he should have escape when Madara and Tobirama appeared, but no, his rage and his wished for revenge against the Sandaime had blind his eyes, thus, he got caught in such situation. He knew those two are strong, but this just so fucking insane! How could he forgot about Tobirama’s Flying thunder god?

 

"Your game end here, child"

 

Truth is, Tobirama has been working on a seal that could temporary bind Orochimaru to his current body and made him unable to shed his skin. Yes, throughout the fights, even if he stayed out of it, Tobirama still made sure to observe both of the battles as he planned to be their supporter, which had proven to be a good idea. After he saw the Sannin shed his time twice due to Hiruzen's attack, the Nidaime had kind of figured out he needed to stop that for a small moment in order to end the Snake's life. **_(Though, Tobirama believed this will be the end of Orochimaru, there was something off about him, but he just couldn’t tell what is it.)_**

To say the Sannin didn't expect this would be a lie, after all, Orochimaru knew just how powerful and smart Tobirama is, one of the reasons why he respected the man so much. Perhaps, in another world, where things could have been better, Orochimaru may get a chance to work with Tobirama and they could bring great things to Konoha, but in this time, this world, this was his fate, to die by the Nidaime’s hands. He wasn't afraid, because he knew he couldn't be killed, one or another way, Orochimaru would return to the living world with a perfect body instead of the Edo Tensei Jutsu like Hashirama right now. Time seem to slow down as the Nidaime hit the traitor with the seal, right that moment, Madara sudden showed up right next to Tobirama and the Snake, one last movement and the Sannin was gone. With how close Tobirama was, the Uchiha didn't use any jutsu, instead, he used his sword to chop off Orochimaru's head and Madara's Kenjutsu was actually quite good, just like his husband's skill. The chance to escape was too low and everyone could only watched as Madara ended the Snake’s life. It was such a shock that even after the Snake's head was cut off his body that no one could progress what just happened. Then as the information sank in, everyone looked at the Senju-Uchiha couple in admired, unable to imagine just how powerful they are. Looked at them, even after such battle, they didn't even seem exhausted, such power... But, right now the people have something more important to do than stood there and admired those two, they had won and their Hokage still alived! It was time to spread out and made sure the rest of the village was safe. But unknown to them, Orochimaru was far from gone, still, that was for another story, right now, they have a village to defend!

 

"That's it?"

Madara asked, somewhat disappointed, to think someone like that traitor could give Konoha too much trouble, have the village became weak? Frowned at this thought, the Uchiha turned to glance at the old Hokage and Tobirama did the same, after he gave Hashirama a good bye as the older Senju broke free from Orochimaru's control and faded away.

"Saru?"

"Sensei... Madara-sama..."

The Sandaime wasn't stupid, he knew what the Senju-Uchiha couple wanted and he could only sighed. They are from the past and they were going to return any moment, so he couldn't tell them too much, but, the Hokage told them as much as he could. He couldn't burden anyone with this, but, Tobirama was different, his sensei was once a Hokage as well, Hiruzen knew Tobirama understand this and perhaps able to give him some advises. Though, beside that, he actually hoped that this may make the two returns to the village. To think Madara and Tobirama still alive after that time, although Hiruzen was a little sad because his sensei faked his death to leave the village with the Uchiha, part of him also happy because his sensei finally happy. He trusts Tobirama’s choice and all he ever wanted was to see him happy.

Right now, the village is safe, Naruto had defeated Ichibi and the rest was handle by the village's ninja, as well as the help from Akashi and Katsuya **_(Hiruzen guessed because if those two are train by Tobirama and Madara then they would be a big help for Konoha)_**. So the Sandaime tried his best to tell them what is necessary, but the talk couldn't even last long, because just after a short moment, Hiruzen's eyes widen as he saw what was happening to his sensei and the Uchiha. They were fading away and the Sandaime knew this was the sign, whatever took them to the future is now returning them to their timeline. He still has so many things he wanted to ask, like, how did Tobirama and Madara survived their death, how did they have kids, why Tobirama never come back to Konoha, too many questions, but perhaps, there was only one question that truly matter.

 

"Sensei, I--"

As Hiruzen spoke up and tried to grab Tobirama's hand, the Nidaime had already lifted up his hands to stop him. Tobirama knew what his student wanted to ask, a small smile found its way to his face as he looked at the Sandaime, dead in the eyes and said.

"I never regret my action, Saru... You have grown and become such a wonderful Hokage. I'm proud of you..."

That was everything Hiruzen wanted to hear, to be acknowledge by his sensei, to know that despite all of his mistake, he had successed and made his sensei proud. It was enough. But this wasn't the time for weakness, he wanted Tobirama to remeber him, to know he has grown as his sensei's hope, so he tried to smile, even if his old face was shaking and tearing up.

 

"Sensei, thank you for everything!"

One last sentence and all he could saw was Nidaime's smiling face **_(and Madara's brooding face, probably jealous because Tobirama doesn't care about him right now due to Hiruzen)_**. Then, they were no more...

 

Somewhere else, to be more specific, at the North Gate, Akashi and Katsuya, who had just finished the last enemy and was standing side by side with Ibiki and the Ino-Shika-Cho Gang, noticed they were fading away as well. They knew, their time was up and they looked at the Konoha's ninja, grinned cheerfully at them. After showed up at the Hospital and Academy to help them, they have moved to Gate they first planned. At first, the Konoha Nin did wary of their sudden appearance, but after the two kids showed them just which side they are on, everything became much better and smoother. Katsuya actually surprised them when she actives her Sharingan and leaped forward to fight, while Akashi only rolled his eyes and summoned his clone to heal some injured ninja before jumped forward as well. Honestly, the Konoha Ninja just couldn’t tell where they came from and how came their skills seem so familiar. Some of them, like Shikaku, already realized the two kids probably an Senju and an Uchiha, but where have they been and how can they know about this invasion to show up and help? **_(Really, how many kids have white hair, red eyes, red tattoo on cheek and a strong Water infinity like their Nidaime anyway. What is the chance to see an alive Uchiha that isn’t crazy or have some stick in their ass? This day have become weirder and weirder, some of them wondered if this is real or just a dream.)_**

 

As they continued fading, the ninja around them stopped and looked at them, only Shikaku sighed and shake head, mutter something about 'Troublesome'. Seem like the man already figured out something.

"Well... Seem like we are going to return home now."

Katsuya said as she wiped away the blood on her sword. It was fun, but she is tired as fuck. Still, she got what she wanted, to see just how strong she is comparing to those ninjas and what she needs to do to improve her skill. That could be done later, right now she just wanted to go home and rest. Though, who knew Konoha could be this fun? Maybe she should take some missions with Akashi and sneaks in Konoha when she returns to her time. By her side, Akashi panted heavily, unlike Katsuya, he wasn's such a stamina freak, the fight was so exhausted, but he enjoyed it nonetheless! He knew he needed to work even harder, because if this is the future, then he needed to be strong enough to protect his family.

 

"Brats! Take care!"

Ibiki shouted to them, cut off the two’s thought, but they didn’t seem to care, only stood there and smiled at the Konoha’s shinobi and kunoichi as they continue disappearing. There was something off about those two, for example, all the Uchiha had been wiped out and they doubted their Nidaime even has a kid, but Ibiki knew he wouldn’t able to get any answer from them. They just showed up all of sudden, helped them and now slowly faded away, even an idiot could tell that those two didn't belong in this time, such a pity. But even so, he knew there was nothing to do. Although it was just only a short moment, the Konoha Nin already developed some liking toward those brats, because despite their ages, the two fought so well and respected them, unlike a certain Uchiha in the village, plus, they could saw their Will of Fire burn so bright!

"Of course we will." Akashi chuckled softly, also enjoyed those ninjas a lot, perhaps Konoha wasn't so bad. Oh wait, screw it, this was their daddies's home, of course it is amazing!

"So... Ja ne, everyone!!!"

 

As the two kids completely faded out, this was their last words to them, but they knew this wasn't the time to stand there with wishing thought. Truth they had managed to defeat all the enemy, but they still have a lot of things to do, so narrowed his eyes, Ibiki barked out his order.

"Scatter! Check out the village and take all the wounded one to the hospital!"

"HAI!"

The ninja quickly followed his order, but they knew, today was a day none of them could forget because, today was the day Konoha showed the world just how powerful they are. They had survived against the Ichibi and against the two village **_(Sound and Sand)_**! Today is the day the rest of the world know that Konoha was still kicking strong and ready to take on them!

 

Today.

Konoha shine!

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised another omake chapter for the smut between Madara and Tobirama. But I think I should stop at this point, I want to move on another plot (I have new plot again) and I also want to finish my other MadaTobi Fanfic.   
> So this is the truth end of Can't Escape. I hope you guys enjoy it xD   
> Anyway, until the next time erh ~~ ^^


End file.
